kung fu panda 3: la ultima batalla
by Kfp siiiiiiii
Summary: despues de la derrota de Lord Shen, Po tiene un extraño sentimiento igual que tigresa y un viejo enemigo querra venganza del maestro shifu y traera consigo destruccion al valle de la paz
1. EL COMIENZO

_**KUNG FU PANDA 3: LA BATALLA FINAL**_

En un lugar muy alejado más allá del valle de la paz, en una aldea prospera y llena de paz un panda grita a su gente ¡MI HIJO ESTA VIVO! La gente al escuchar eso empezó a celebrar, el panda tenía una capa color jade, tomo algunas cosas y dijo a su pueblo: VOY A BUSCAR A MI HIJO PROTEJANSE LLEGARE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE; se fue a su viaje largo, en el pueblo estaba protegido por una muralla, ya que pensaban que si Lord Shen los encontraba serian asesinados como en el pasado.

Después de 30 días de derrotar a Lord Shen el guerrero dragón meditaba o eso es lo que se veía, en el durazno sagrado, en vez de estar meditando estaba recordando el abrazo que le dio tigresa, su cara se puso roja y en ese mismo instante.

**PO: **ummmmmmmm **(**no** sé cómo se dice ummm así que solo puse eso)**, no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese abrazo.

**TIGRESA: **po que haces

Eso asusto mucho al pobre panda he hiso que se pusiera más roja su cara y trato de que tigresa no se diera cuenta que estaba nervioso.

**PO:** ahhhhhhhh, me asustaste tigresa

En ese momento po vio los ojos de tigresa esos ojos color rubí se quedó mirando embobado **(lo siento por esa palabra mil disculpas) **en ese momentodespertó del encantamiento que aunque solo duro 3 segundos fue suficiente para admirar sus ojos.

**TIGRESA:** po estas bien

**PO: **si tigresa estoy de maravilla

**TIGRESA: **que bien, el maestro Shifu te esta buscando dice que le veas en la gruta del dragón

**PO: **enseguida voy

En ese momento po se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia la gruta del dragón, mientras corría pensaba en los ojos de tigresa y no se dio cuenta que delante de él estaba una roca

**PO:** ahhh eso dolió mucho, ya concéntrate po tienes que concéntrate; se dijo así mismo

Pero aunque lo intentara seguía pensando en los ojos rubí de tigresa y así tropezando con las rocas y algunos charcos, cundo por fin pudo llegar, Shifu estaba meditando

**PO: **maestro Shifu aquí estoy que nueva lección me enseñara

En un momento de otro Shifu desapareció y apareció detrás de po y dijo

**SHIFU: **po hoy va a ser tu última lección y yo ya no podre enseñarte ya que esta técnica es solo para el guerrero dragón esta técnica nadie sabe y solo será revelado cuando emprendas un camino que te llevara al rollo que te enseñara la técnica

**PO: ¡**bárbaro! pero como llegare a mi destino si no sé dónde es

**SHIFU: **eso lo descubrirás tu guerrero dragón tu instinto te guiara hacia el lugar

MIENTRAS EN EL PALCIO DE JADE

Los cinco furiosos estaban entrenando como un día normal pero estaban curiosos ya que hace como 10 minutos antes el maestro Shifu les había dicho

Flashback

**SHIFU: **hoy les asignare una misión alumnos, tendrán que acompañar a po pero no será nada fácil habrá pruebas difíciles en el camino asa tengan cuidado les diré después del almuerzo y por favor alguien podría avisarle a Po alguien se ofrece a buscarlo

**TIGRESA: **YO puedo buscarlo además no estará lejos

**SHIFU: **bien dile que estoy en la gruta del dragón

En ese mismo instante víbora susurra a grulla

**VIBORA:** parece que tigresa está pendiente de po **(riendo junto a grulla)**

Fin del Flashback

Po entra repentinamente al salón de entrenamientos y les dice a todos

**PO: **chicos vamos a tener una misiónno les emociona

Todos dejan de entrenar para hablar con po

**VIBORA: **nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados pero no sabemos que misión es

**MONO:** pero igual será intenso

**MANTIS: **y tu po sabes que misión es

**PO: **¿yo? , yo no sé nada **(cayendo una gota de sudor por su cuello como en los animes :D)**

En ese momento mantis se subió encima de po

**MANTIS: **tú lo sabes verdad

**PO: **no de verdad no sé nada

En ese momento po decidió huir de los furiosos

**PHO: lo** siento amigos no les puedo decir Shifu me lo prohibió

Los furiosos también empezaron a correr para alcanzar a po

**GRULLA:** no te vas a escapar po

La imagen se va alejando del palacio de jade y se ve que ahora estamos en un pueblo todo destrozado, con cuerpos sin vida todos asesinados y se ve una figura encapuchada con 5 más guerreros todos manchados de sangre inocente y el encapuchado empieza a hablar

**ENCAPUCHADO: **ya voy por ti Shifu

**Ahí termina mi fic espero que les haya gustado y si tienen una recomendación o alguna queja **

**Me lo dicen y se que esta medio mal este mi primer fic les prometo que voy a mejorar**

**se despide CHAU **


	2. MIRADAS CRUZADAS

**Hola a todos: D como están, yo bien porque hay dos que me están siguiendo se llaman ****Sabine bardales**** y ****wildkratticusfever **** les agradezco de corazón y alma…. En que estaba…. A si les diré cuando subiré mis capítulos serán los días jueves y domingos eso es .todo que empiece la película 1, 2 y acción **

**CHAPTER 2: **MIRADAS CRUZADAS

Los 5 furiosos habían atrapado a Po y le hicieron la peor cosa que se les pudo ocurrir en ese momento, para que hable y diga sobre la misión y eran las cosquillas **(si las cosquillas para po era su peor castigo que ha tenido... eso creo)**

**PO: **jajajajajajajajaja **(no sé cómo se ríe po así que solo puse eso) **ya...jajajajajajajajaja…ya les…jajajajaja les diré….jajajajajaaj pero p….jajajajaja paren jajajajaja

**MANTIS: **bien dinos de que se trata

**MONO: **o si no te haremos cosquillas hasta que revientes

**PO:** bien les diré la misión se trata….

Cuando de la nada aparece Shifu viendo como tienen a Po agarrado

**SHIFU:** Po no te molestes yo se los diré

Mono y grulla soltaron a Po y Shifu les dijo que le siguieran. En eso todos se fueron al salón de los guerreros

Todos estaban sentados en frente de su maestro** (y cuando digo a todos son todos hasta Po)**

**SHIFU:** esta misión es para ubicar un palacio legendario y dentro de ese palacio estará un rollo que le enseñara a Po a ser el legendario guerrero dragón

**PO: **verdad que es bárbaro esta misión

**TIGRESA: **y donde esta esté palacio maestro

**SHIFU:** no lo sé tigresa, el único que sabía en qué lugar estaba era el maestro Oogway

**VIBORA: **y como lo encontraremos si no sabemos dónde está ese palacio

**SHIFU:** lo único que sé es que el guerrero dragón sabrá por donde está esta tarde se irán a buscar el palacio legendario **(le querría poner palacio del dragón pero se repite mucho esa palabra, si no quieren que le ponga ese nombre comenten y con gusto lo cambio) **

Después Shifu se fue del palacio hacia la gruta del dragón para meditar, los guerreros se fueron para la cocina y empezaron a hablar primero fue mantis

**MANTIS:** lo único que Po sabe es donde están las galletas de mono **(reía junto con grulla)**

**GRULLA:** en eso tienes razón

**PO:** oigan eso no es cierto, bueno solo un poquito de verdad, pero no le es estado comiendo, bueno hoy día no

**MONO**: es por eso que me faltaban algunas galletas

Po había preparado sopa para todos también para tigresa, ese día se le había tigresa quería tomar sopa no sabía por qué ese antojo repentino ya que ella siempre comía tofu.

Y así pasaron las horas, mono persiguiendo a po porque tomo el jarrón de galletas y se los iba comiendo, víbora riendo del espectáculo que hacia Po y mono y tigresa comiendo tofu como siempre pero esta vez tenía una pequeña **sonrisa**, indetectable por sus compañeros pero Po se dio cuenta, y por estar atento de esa sonrisa Po distrajo y tropezó y mono le quito el jarro después de ese acontecimiento mono lo escondió su jarro para que Po ya no le quitara sus galletas

Antes de que Po tropezara él estaba viendo la sonrisa de tigresa y quiso ver sus ojos de tigresa eso ojos que le daban ese sentimiento extraño que tenía dentro de él, en ese momento tigresa dirigió su cabeza en donde estaba po y vio los ojos de Po eso ojos color jade

**Pensamientos de tigresa: que lindos, **ella se sobresaltó por lo que había pensado en su cabeza

Justos los dos se miraron **cruzaron sus miradas** .Era ver un mundo que cada uno querría quedarse para siempre, en ese momento Po tropezó y la magia acabo, tigresa se retiró de la cocina quería estar sola y no sabía él porque.

Todos se retiraron de la cocina y adivinen quien se quedo

Po estaba recogiendo los platos ya que a él le tocaba lavar los platos en ese instante _**TIGRESA VIENE Y LO BESA A PO **_**(es broma solo quería reírme un poquito lo siento por la broma, falta mucho para que pase eso pero si a ver eso beso en mi fic) **en ese instante se acuerda de los ojos tigresa, de esa sonrisa tan bella, de cómo se miraron uno al otro, y del abrazo.

**Pensamientos de Po: **que estoy pensando ella solo es una amiga solo es una amiga, Po tranquilízate

Y como Po estaba lavando los platos y pensando al mismo tiempo se le cayó un plato

En el cuarto de tigresa

Tigresa estaba en su cuarto meditando y se acuerda ese abrazo que le dio a Po y aunque ella sabía que era solo de amigos le alteraba mucho.

**Pensamientos de tigresa:** porque estoy así solo porque cruzamos miradas estoy así Po solo es un amigo y nada más. Pensaba ella.

Ella trataba de meditar pero no podía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se acuerda de los ojos del panda eso ojos color jade.

Llego la tarde y todos estaban preparándose para irse a su viaje sin ningún rumbo pero confiaban en que Po los guiaría hacia el palacio legendario

Todos estaban a punto de salir cuando sale su maestro un poco preocupado ya que él había visto una premonición.

Flashback

Shifu estaba meditando en la gruta del dragón cuando de repente.

**Premonición de Shifu**:

Estaba encadenado, viendo sufrir a toda la gente del valle de la paz y después ve como mueren lentamente cada uno de sus alumnos, 5 sombras estaban haciendo sufrir a sus alumnos ya ellos estaban peleando todos mueren excepto tigresa que todavía dé pie quería seguir luchando hasta el final, la sombra que estaba pelando con tigresa estaba con furia y le da un golpe a tigresa que le manda a volar y muere entre los escombros **( que feo, que feo porque todos mueren, quien escribió esta historia para darle una lección a… si yo lo escribí XD )**. Y después se traslada a Po que estaba peleando con un encapuchado Po estaba sangrando por todos lados, pero no se rendiría fácilmente después ve como el encapuchado hace una técnica desconocida v y ve como esa técnica le afecto a Po tanto que desapareció sin dejar rastros y el encapuchado va hacia Shifu y le dice

**ENCAPUCHADO:** solo faltas tú Shifu.

Iba a matar a Shifu pero una mano salió para jalar a Shifu y era el maestro Oogway estaba en lugar blanco parecía el mismo cielo y le dijo el maestro Oogway

**MAESTRO OOGWAY: **descuida viejo amigo esto no pasara si el guerrero dragón aprende la técnica correctamente y lo usa a su máximo nivel en lo descubrirá no te preocupes

Y se estaba alejando el maestro y todo se dispersaba

**SHIFU:**¡MAESTRO NO SE VALLA! Como lo hara y que pasara maestro

**MAESTRO OOGWAY:** no te preocupes viejo amigo pasara lo que tiene que pasar solo confía

**SHIFU: **no se vaya

Y apareció en la gruta del dragón estaba pero un poco aliviado y preocupado es po eso que se fue a la salida del palacio de jade

Fin del Flashback

**SHIFU: **cuídense por favortengan mucho cuidado**.**

**TODOS:** ¡SI MAESTRO!

**PO:** no se preocupe estaremos bien

En eso aparece una figura con una capa y un sombrero **(no es el encapuchado adivinen quien es si es que pueden)**

**HOMBRE CON SOMBRERO: **por fin llegue

En ese momento el hombre del sombrero fue corriendo hacia el palacio de jade

DE VUELTA, EN LA SALIDA DEL PALCIO DE JADE O ENTREDA AL PALCIO DE JADE

**SHIFU:** ahora váyanse y cuídense

**PO: **vamos

**TODOS:** ¡SI!

Cuando de repente apareció el hombre con sombrero y abraza a Po y le dice:

**HOMBRE CON SOMBRERO: **por fin te encontré hijo

Todavía abrazando a Po

**I ahí termina mi fic que emoción quiero saber que paso ese hombre es el padre de Po y es visión que tuvo Shifu se hará realidad, que técnica utilizo el encapuchado, tigresa siente algo po Po, todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic AQUÍ LES DEJO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **


	3. VISITA INESPERDA

**Hola de nuevo: D en que estaba... Así hay dos seguidores más se llaman ****tigresaxpo451**** y ****Wildfenix ****si dos más hay que celebrar XD, también agradezco a los primeros que me apoyaron ****wildkratticusfever ****y ****Sabine bardales**** y les recomiendo leer el fic ****kung fu panda 32 ****de ****tigresaxpo451**** es muy interesante la historia, hagan sus comentarios que les pareció este capítulo pero sin malas palabras .Bueno empecemos, 3…2 y acción.**

**CHAPTER 3: **VISITA INESPERADA** (sé que no es un buen título para el capítulo pero deben saber no soy muy bueno para los títulos de verdad no soy bueno)**

Cuando todos estaban por partir hacia el palacio legendario, aparece un hombre con sombrero y abraza a Po **(ohhhhhhhh es el papa de Po que emoción) **Po quedo pasmado porque tenía a alguien abrazándolo, cuando el hombre dijo algo que pasmo a todos los furiosos también a Po y al maestro Shifu pero el maestro mantenía la calma.

**HOMBRE CON SOMBRERO O MEJOR DICHO, PADRE DE PO: **por fin te encontré hijo

**LOS FURIOSOS Y PO: **¡HIJO!

**PADRE DE PO: **te estado buscando hijo **(con un tono de tristeza y alegría porque por fin había encontrado a su hijo)**

**PO: **agg….Ahhh,…agggg…

Po había quedado tan pasmado que no pudo articular ni una palabra, los furiosos estaban igual no podían creer que el padre de Po que se creía muerto estaba vivo

**TIGRESA:** usted es el padre de Po **(diciéndolo tranquila pero por dentro sorprendida)**

**PADRE DE PO:** si yo soy el padre de mi pequeño Hikaru

Po estaba tan sorprendido y feliz porque su padre, su papa estaba vivo y estaba en frente de él era como un sueño pero por alguna extraña razón se fue corriendo querría asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en un solo segundo y se fue al mejor lugar para pensar o meditar y era el árbol de la sabiduría.

**PO: **yo no puedo **(lo dijo susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara)**

**PADRE DE PO: **hijo

Al ver que su hijo se estaba alejando quiso ir tras del pero se dio cuenta que tenía que darle tiempo ya que no ha visto a su padre en 20 años **(no se cuántos años tiene Po así que solo puse 20 años)**

**SHIFU: **disculpe no me he presentado yo soy el maestro Shifu y estos son mis alumnos y también soy maestro del guerrero dragón

**PADRE DE PO: **es un gusto conocerlo maestro Shifu, yo soy el maestro Daiki y soy el padre Hikaru o mejor dicho el guerrero dragón

**SHIFU: un** gusto conocerlo, si gusta puede quedarse todo el tiempo posible para que hable con Po

**PADRE DE PO: **gracias maestro Shifu

**SHIFU:** le gustaría tomar té conmigo

**PADRE DE PO:** con mucho gusto maestro Shifu **(aunque por dentro de le quería perseguir a su hijo y abrazarlo otra vez)**

EN EL ARBOL DE SABIDURIA

**PO:** Sniff… Sniff…. Papa** (y empezó a llorar, pero de alegría porque unos de sus familiares estaba vivo y era su padre) **ya Po tranquilízate tupapa está ahí esperándote tienes que contarle que es lo que paso estos 20 años. Tengo que ir al palacio

Entonces se puso de pie al caminar se tropezó con algo y se cayó pero no sintió la caída porque:

**PO:** Que paso** (sobando su cabeza) **

Cuando sintió que estaba encima de alguien y ese alguien era** (adivinen quien es XD)**

**TIGRESA:** Po salte de mí encima **(tigresa estaba toda roja porque estaba en una posición… mejor se los dejo a ustedes pero no piensen mal XD)**

Y tigresa se zafo dándole un golpe al pobre panda (**bueno… mejor que siga la película)**

**PO:** que sucedió…. Tigresa que haces aquí

**TIGRESA:** eto... Eto **(tigresa no sabía que responder pero se salvó por algo)**

**PO: **bueno más tarde me cuentas tengo que ir al palacio

**TIGRESA:** Po….

Po estaba corriendo a toda velocidad porque quería ir a ver a su padre y contarle toda su vida, Po ni se dio cuenta como se calló, ni como llego tigresa solo le importaba buscar a su padre, llego al palacio y lo primero donde fue a buscar es en el salón de los guerreros y sus sospechas eran ciertas su padre estaba meditando en posición loto junto con el maestro Shifu , de un momento a otro se fue corriendo a su padre , su padre volteo y los dos se abrazaron como padre e hijo ya que ellos nunca se vieron y estaban felices por encontrarse, pero antes de eso:

**SHIFU:** donde viene usted maestro Daiki

**DAIKI:** yo vengo del valle de los pandas, ese lugar está muy lejos de aquí

**SHIFU**: y que estilo de kung fu utiliza

**DAIKI:** a yo pues yo no practico kung fu yo práctico karate es estilo de lucha muy antiguo que ha pasado de generaciones antiguas

Cuando de repente son interrumpidos por Po

**PO:** Papa **(Po había gritado y fue corriendo hacia su papa)**

El maestro Daiki** (mejor dicho el padre de Po) **y el maestro Shifuvoltearon y vieron como Po estaba corriendo hacia ellos:

Y de un momento a otro Po abrazo a Daiki y todavía llorando en su hombro de Daiki

**DAIKI: **ya no llores mi pequeño Hikaru **(para que sepan Hikaru significa ****luz)**

Los dos se separaron y tenían en sus caras una gran sonrisa de felicidad y el maestro Shifu empezó a hablar:

**SHIFU: **los dejo a ustedes para que hablen

Shifu se fue hacia la salida del salón de los héroes y cerró la puerta, había un silencio e hizo que los dos pandas no supieran que decir hasta que uno de ellos hablo **(los voy a dejar en suspenso)**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA

Tigresa estaba pensando mientras estaba meditando en posición de loto en cómo pudo preocuparse por Po, y como se avergonzó frente a el

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA:** como pude estar tan preocupada por ese panda tonto, él no estaba nada triste además tuve una experiencia horrible, baka, baka, baka** (para los que no sepan baka significa tonto en japonés siii anime: D) **y para terminar no se preocupa de lo que digo, espera porque me preocupo por eso, no me debería preocupar por eso.

Y de repente tigresa se puso roja porque recordó cómo se calló con Po, no sabía porque le vino ese recuerdo tan vergonzoso a la mente,** (hay algunas veces que el corazón y la mente se ponen de acuerdo para jugarte un momento vergonzoso pero a la vez lindo**...** eso creo ohh soy romántico) **

Tigresa se cansó tanto de meditar ya que recordaba la imagen vergonzosa para ella **(pero para mí una imagen linda) **y se fue al salón de entrenamiento

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

**PO: **yo siempre tuve a alguien que me querría, que me dio de comer, que me hizo como su hijo…

El papa de Po se puso triste porque se había perdido 20 años con su hijo, ya no podía recuperar jamás esos años perdidos pero se puso feliz lo que escucho después

**PO: **pero siempre tenía este dolor en mi pecho, sentía que algo faltaba algo que completara este hueco en mi corazón, este espacio que nadie podía llenar pero ahora que estas aquí mi corazón está completo.

**DAIKI: **lo siento no pude estar en toda tu vida no sé cómo…

Cuando de repente abrazo a su papa para que no se culpara así mismo:

**PO: **no te culpes a ti mismo ahora estas aquí y ya nada nos separara

Y así pasó toda la tarde Po hablando con su padre, los 4 furiosos conversando en la cocina, tigresa entrenaba toda la tarde y el maestro Shifu meditando todo lo que sucedió este día.

Cuando llego la noche los 4 furiosos esperaban a Po para que cocinara, pero tigresa como estaba molesta comió tofu como siempre. Po venía con su padre, los dos como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo o del universo entero.

**PO:** como están chicos

**LOS 4 FURIOSOS: **bien

**GRULLA: **pero tu pareces mejor

**PO:** en eso tienes razón **(sonriendo a su padre), **papa siéntate

**DAIKI. **Gracias hijo, y bien a qué hora viene el cocinero

Todos rieron al escuchar esa pregunta e hizo que Daiki se confundiera un poquito **(bien, está bien se confundió bastante pero no miren con esos ojos asesinos)**

**DAIKI: **pregunte algo gracioso

PO: no, solo que el que cocina aquí soy yo **(dijo Po con mucho orgullo)**

Daiki se sorprendió por que su hijo era el cocinero, pero después se sintió orgulloso porque su hijo era el guerrero dragón y a la vez era un cocinero se sentí demasiado orgulloso

**DAIKI: **eres grande hijo** (dijo con todo orgullo de este universo)**

Po solo sonrió como nunca y empezó a cocinar, a las finales termino de hacer la sopas para todos, pero estas sopas no era como las demás sopas que había preparado Po estaba más delicioso como nunca.

**DAIKI: **ESTA DELICOSO ESTA SOPA HIJO

Todos asistieron como diciendo _tiene razón_ Po solo se puso muy feliz porque su papa estaba encantado con su sopa, por el otro lado tigresa comía tranquilamente su tofu pero por dentro quería probar la sopa de Po, olía y quería probarlo y así paso toda la cena y todos se fueron a dormir:

**MANTIS:** bueno es hora de dormir

**GRULLA:** si ya se está siendo tarde

**VIBORA:** buenas noches chicos

Todos se despidieron y fueron a su pieza Po había dejado a su padre en su pieza que estaba a lado de Shifu:

**DAIKI:** buenas noches hijo

Los dos se abrazaron (**demasiados abrazos, que cursi el que escribe esta historia) **

**PO: **buenas noches papa

Po se fue a su pieza o cuarto y cuando todos estaban durmiendo, una personita no se durmió y se fue a la cocina para servirse un plato de sopa ya que había sobrado, la sopa todavía estaba caliente y así esa personita disfruto más y adivinen quien era, siii acertaron era tigresa como había olido la sopa tuvo curiosidad de cómo estaba la sopa:

**TIGRESA:** en que estoy pensando **(dijo susurrando para que nadie le escuchara) **pero de admitir que la sopa esta deliciosa

De un momento Po había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina pero estaba soñoliento, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de tigresa, o eso creía.

**PO:** … agua…

Po tomo la jarra de agua, se sirvió y llevo el vaso de agua su cuarto, pero antes de eso había dicho algo.

**TIGRESA:** de la que me salve** (lo dijo susurrando)**

**PO:** que disfrutes de la sopa tigresa **(lo dijo soñoliento)**

Eso dejo congelada a tigresa pensaba que Po no se había dado cuenta pero si se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Tigresa se dirigía a su cuarto pensando lo que dijo Po le resonaba esa frase: _que disfrutes de la sopa tigresa_, pero a las finales le venció el sueño y se durmió con eso en su cabeza.

Por otro lado Po pensaba en su cama lo que sucedió este día, era su mejor día de su vida el mejor de todos y se quedó dormido con una gran sonrisa

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron cuando sonó el gong y cuando digo todos también es Po, él se había levantado temprano porque quería demostrar a su padre qué es alguien responsable y por supuesto muy fuerte. Después de desayunar se fueron a entrenar

Grulla entrenaba en la tortuga de jade, víbora entrenaba campo de la muerte ardiente, mono entrenaba en los anillos Seven-Talon e igual que mantis, la maestra tigresa estaba en los siete clubes balanceo de Olivino instantánea (**esas cosas ondulantes y que te golpean una cosa de madera con cosas puntiagudas bueno ustedes ya saben)** mientras que Po entrenaba con mucha entusiasmo en los guerreros de madera.

Daiki y Shifu conversaban ya que los dos eran maestros, mientras caminaban hacia la sala de entrenamiento:

**SHIFU:** alumnos fórmense

En ese momento todos dejaron de entrenar para quedar todos formados en frente del maestro Shifu

**SHIFU:** alumnos como les dije tienen una misión pendiente ya que tienen que encontrar este palacio desconocido, así que prepárense porque se van ahorita

**PO:** maestro Shifu y que va a ser de mi padre

**SHIFU: **él se va a quedar en el palacio de jade

**DAIKI:** disculpe maestro Shifu por interrumpirlo pero como es este palacio

**SHIFU:** no lo sabemos maestro Daiki lo único que sabemos es que se llama el palacio legendario

Daiki quedó pasmado porque:

**DAIKI:** maestro en mi pueblo hay un palacio con el mismo nombre, en donde los que quieren aprender karate practican ahí.

Todos quedaron de sorprendidos por segunda vez

**SHIFU:** y viste algún rollo ahí dentro

**DAIKI:** no maestro pero si hay algo extraño hay una puerta que lleva a otro nivel del palacio pero nadie entra ahí porque al que entra ahí ya nunca sale, nosotros solo practicamos en el primer nivel ya que ahí no hay nada de obstáculos.

**SHIFU:** bien ahora sabemos dónde está, bien alumnos acompañen al maestro Daiki (**para los que no sabían Daiki es un maestro de karate)** al **valle de los pandas** para que así Po pueda convertirse en el legendario guerrero dragón.

Todos se alistaron para irse a su travesía, Po era el que estaba feliz más de todos ya que iba a visitar en donde vivía su papa

Todos se despedían del maestro Shifu:

**SHIFU:** no se preocupen yo protegeré al valle de cualquier amenaza que se aproxime

Todos empezaron a caminar adentrándose hacia el bosque

**SHIFU:** suerte chicos **(dijo muy preocupado)**

Shifu dijo eso porque había visto otra premonición pero esta era diferente

Flashback

Cuando meditaba y pensaba todo lo que había sucedido ese día, de un momento a otro ya no estaba en la gruta del dragón sino estaba en el valle de la paz todo destrozado después se tele transporto hacia el valle de los pandas, habían muertos por todos lados, sabía que iba a suceder después, pero no este premonición era diferente. Vio como el maestro Daiki con una joven panda peleaban con las 5 sombras podían igualarles pero no durarían mucho, después vio como sus alumnos y el guerrero dragón peleaban con un encapuchado en ese momento vio que el encapuchado hizo una técnica desconocida e hizo que sus alumnos desaparecieran sin dejar rastros después rio maliciosamente.

Fin del Flashback

**SHIFU:** …

Entro al palacio pensando en la premonición que tuvo esa noche

**Y aquí termina mi fic espero que les haya gustado , si también sé que está muy mal pero por lo menos lo intente , en este capítulo he estado menos inspirado porque los estudios me distraen pero eso no me detendrá **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chau **

**A casi se me olvidaba mi fic va a tener 60 capítulos por lo menos así que hay un largo camino que recorrer.**


	4. UNA BATALLA EPICA

**Hoola a todos hoy día no he recibido ningún reviews de mi capitulo 3, pero eso estoy deprimido pero eso no me detendrá voy a seguir con mi fic, pero agradezco a los que me apoyaron y dejaron sus reviews y por si acaso un amigo saco mi historia en ingles se llama ****wildkratticusfever**_**. **_**Así que los que hablan inglés ya saben dónde buscar y por ultimo voy a hacer otro fic pero va a salir después que termine este se tratara de…, les doy una pista **_**O**_**….**_**y**_** es el nombre del personaje principal en mi historia ya sabrán de quien es. Que comience la película 3…. 2 y acción**

**CHAPTER 3:** UNA BATALLA EPICA (**sé que no es un buen titulo )**

Después de que se fueron del palacio de jade, se adentraron al bosque de bambú y todos empezaron a hablar Po hablaba con su papa, mantis charlaba con mono y víbora y tigresa andaba sola pero pensaba. Pasaron un buen rato hasta que Po pregunto algo he izo que todos se detuviera para escuchar la respuesta de Daiki la pregunta era algo incómoda para Daiki, pero su hijo tenía derecho de saber:

**PO:** papa te puedo hacer una pregunta** (medio dudoso de lo que iba a decir)**

**DAIKI:** claro hijo

Mientras los dos caminaban al frente y los furiosos atrás de ellos todos conversando

**PO: (tomo aire un poco y pregunto) **papa como sobreviste después del ataque de Lord Shen

Todo se volvió tenso hasta los furiosos querían saber la respuesta nadie hablo hasta que Daiki dijo algo:

**DAIKI: (suspiro)** es una historia larga así que pónganse cómodos

Todos se sentaron como si fueran niños menos tigresa y el padre de Po empezó a contar:

**Flashback**

Cuando Lord Shen empezó a matar cada uno de nosotros le dije a tu madre que te llevara lejos mientras peleaba con los lobos, de un momento a otro apareció Lord Shen se abalanzo contra a mí en una pared y puso un cuchillo sobre me cuello y dijo **– eres un panda fuerte-** y justo cuando me iba a cortar mi cuello le di una patada y empezamos a pelear el me cortaba con sus cuchillos todo mi cuerpo sangraba y yo solamente le daba golpes solo para dejarlo inconsciente, después de varios golpes patadas y cuchillazos yo ya no podía pelear , estaba en todo mi cuerpo sangrando y después me lanzo una patada y de pronto me encontré bajo los escombros de las casas , vi como mis amigos, mis compañeros, eran asesinados luego estuve inconsciente por unos minutos y lo único que escuche **fue – ya terminamos vámonos –** y después ya no recuerdo nada de repente desperté aunque tuviera esas heridas empecé a buscar a tu madre y a ti y todos los pandas que estuvieran vivos , todos a los que encontraba se preocupaban por mis heridas pero yo solo decía que era superficial, cuando encontré a todos , me preocupe porque no les encontraba a ustedes y empecé a buscar de nuevo desesperadamente y cuando pude ver huellas me puse feliz porque pensé que habían sobrevivido , pero lo que vi no es más que dolor para mi alma , vi **…..( empezó a salir lagrimas )** a tu madre herida, de inmediato la lleve al pueblo pero … los doctores dijeron que …. Es... ta…ba mu...er…ta. No pude aguantar y…. llore todo lo que pude, pero no era momento de llorar, y decidí buscarte, no estabas por ningún lado, busque por todos lados hasta el anochecer y no te encontré. Y como todavía no sanaba mis heridas me desmaye en medio del bosque. Por suerte a los que había rescatado me encontraron y me curaron las heridas. Estuve inconsciente por dos días. Me levante para buscarte, te busque por todos lados por los pueblos vecinos, y no te encontré….** (Lloro más fuerte), **cuando todos se recuperaron partimos hacia un lugar en donde Lord Shen no nos encuentren.

Fin Flashback

Todos quedaron callados porque se impresionaron por lo que había contado Po quedo un poco triste por la historia. Pero dejo la tristeza de lado y abrazo a su padre **(cursiiiiii, oigan quien grito eso) **

**PO:** me alegra que no dejaras de buscarme

**DAIKI: **y nunca lo hubiera dejado de hacer **(dejo de llorar ya que quería ser fuerte para su hijo)**

Todos después de escuchar la historia empezaron a retomar el paso para ir al valle de los pandas. Y así paso toda la noche se quedaron acampando ya que estaban a medio camino todo riendo, hicieron una fogata, contando historias de terror y esas cosas, pero lo que no sabían es que una amenaza estaba dirigiéndose al valle de la paz.

Unos desconocidos estaban en la entrada del valle de la paz

**ENCAPUCHADO:** por fin llegue jajajajajajajajaja **(riéndose maliciosamente) **vamos alumnos

**LAS CINCO SOMBRAS:** HI SENSEI

Y el encapuchado se desvaneció con sus alumnos

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE, MEJOR DICHO EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Shifu meditaba en el salón de los héroes en posición de loto cuando sintió un temblor, y eso alarmo al maestro, después de ese temblor sonó el gong que significaba bandidos, pero lo que no sabía el maestro Shifu es que en vez de ser bandidos er un viejo amigo que quería visitarlo. De inmediato se levantó y se puso a correr y despareció y apareció en el centro del valle, pero lo que lo sorprendió es ver que no había bandidos y aún más extraño es no ver ningún pueblerino en el valle y ver todo destrozado.

**SHIFU:** que extraño

Cuando de repente aparecieron un encapuchado y 5 sombras y de repente el encapuchado le dio un golpe al maestro Shifu en su cara salió rodando pero se levantó inmediatamente. (**Quien se ha creado este encapuchado me voy a quejar al autor de este fic)**

**SHIFU:** quien eres que has hecho con los pueblerinos de este valle

Pero solo el encapuchado empezó a reír como loco:

**ENCAPUCHADO:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y empezó a dar puñetes a Shifu, claro está que el maestro también contrataco iban y daban golpes. La velocidad era impresionante no se veía nada solo ráfagas de aire. Mientras que las 5 sombras esperaban las ordenes de su maestro.

**ENCAPUCHADO: **JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJJAJAJ

Pero parecía que el encapuchado no había utilizado ni su mínima fuerza cuando de repente el encapuchado aumento su velocidad le dio un golpe certero en el estómago al metro Shifu que salió volando con tal fuerza que destruyó 10 casas. Se levantó pero otro golpe del encapuchado lo dejo inconsciente. Pero antes de ese golpe le dijo una cosa al maestro.

**ENCAPUCHADO: **que no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo.

Ya derrotado Shifu, empezó a buscar al guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos en el palacio de jade pero como no encontró nada, inmediatamente hizo una técnica desconocida y destruyo todo el palacio de jade con el salón de los héroes, pero lo único que no pudo destruir es el árbol de la sabiduría parecía que estaba protegido por algo. (**No se puede explicar con palabras)**

Y se retiraron del palacio en llamas, ahora estaban en la salida del valle con sus alumnos diciendo:

**ENCAPUCHADO**: voy por ti guerrero dragón

Y despareció a la vista de todos, de repente aparecieron los pueblerinos del valle de la paz parecían que nunca se hubieran ido.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DEL LOS PANDAS **(POR FIN LLEGARON)**

Todos estaban afueras del valle ya que había unas murallas que impedían el paso, todos estaban cansados ya que fue un viaje agotador, cruzaron por un desierto, después por unos nevados, después por una selva traicionera ya todos querían descansar. Cuando se abrieron las puertas para entrar al valle y vieron un valle pacifico pero sobre todo lindo, hermoso.

Todos se quedaron boca abiertos menos tigresa que estaba seria pero por dentro sorprendida al igual que Po.

**PO: **BARBARO

**DAIKI: **verdad que es lindo

Y todos los pandas que estaban trabajando se fueron corriendo para ver a su líder ya que les había dejado casi dos semanas, y **una** que sobresalió de toda la gente.

Apareció una panda entre la multitud, era **una** panda hermosa, y saludo Daiki con respeto

**YUKO: **qué bueno que regreso maestro

**y ahí termina mi capitulo ya sé que esta corto pero es que se fue la luz en mi casa y tuve que hacer todo de nuevo y las tareas no me dejan en paz pero eso es todo….. Oigan bajen eso esperen bajen esas antorchas ya sé que está mal pero no es para exagerar no me persigan ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Próxima subida del capítulo, si es que sobrevivo **

**El próximo capítulo estaré acompañado de un amigo o amiga **

**A otra cosita más no sé cómo se va a llamar el encapuchado si es que me dijeran como se podría llamar dejen los nombres en los reviews **

**Adiós o chau **


	5. EL ENCUENTRO

**Holaaaaaa, si sobreviví que bien tengo alguien que me pide que siga y seguiré hasta el final ****David chacon ****el me hizo sacar una sonrisa y voy hacer que este capítulo sea especial muy especial y al final de cada capítulo daré datos sobre cada personaje de esta película que empieza, 3…2 y acción.**

CHAPTER 5: EL ENCUENTRO

ANTES DE LLEGAR AL VALLE DE LOS PANDAS

Tigresa pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido antes de la llegada al valle:

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA:** todo esta normal, espero que lleguemos rápido porque me está preocupando el maestro Shifu** (par que sepan tigresa solo pensaba no mostraba sus emociones) **se ve tan feliz Po** (miro de reojo a Po) **como quisiera tener la suerte de Po, encontrar a su padre es algo que quisiera que me pasara **(suspiro)**

Tigresa miraba de reojo a Po algunas veces, pero Po no se daba cuenta ya que toda su concentración estaba en su padre

DESPUES DE QUE DAIKI CONTAR SU HISTORIA

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA:** pobre Po, tuvo un inicio horrible, pero creo que él está bien, él no es de los que se dan por vencido **(recordando momentos en la ciudad de Gogmen) **como quisiera conocer mi pasado** (mirando al cielo, mirando de reojo como Po abraza a su papa)**

PRESENTE **(MEJOR DICHO EN EL VALLE DE LOS PANDAS)**

Los 3 furiosos machos estaban atónitos porque vieron a una hermosa panda en frente suyo saludando con respeto a Daiki, ella miraba a todos con cara de quienes son y luego su vista fue llevada hacia Po, cuando de repente hablo la panda:

**YUKO:** ¿disculpe maestro pero quiénes son? **(sin dejar de mirar a Po)**

**DAIKI: **a lo siento no les presente, ellos son los 5 furiosos **(señalando a ellos)**

Yuko saludo a los maestros con respeto, los 5 le devolvieron el saludo, se dirigió a tigresa, pero sin dejar de mirar a Po, cuando estuvo al frente de tigresa empezó a hablar:

**YUKO:** me supongo que usted es la guerrera dragón

Todos se impresionaron, pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue que todos empezaron A REIR HASTA Daiki pero un poco serio. La panda queda con cara de duda, tigresa solo dijo una cosa y al mismo tiempo miraba con cara de asesina a mantis, mono y grulla para que dejaran de reír.

**TIGRESA:** el guerrero dragón es ese panda **(recordando, los momentos de cuando lo eligieron a Po, después los momentos en la cuidad de Gogmen)**

Yuko no podía creer que ese panda gordo sea el legendario guerrero dragón **(pero algo le decía que había conocido a ese panda)**

**YUKO:** quien eres tu **(dijo fríamente a Po)**

**PO:** A…. yo soy Hikaru. Pero me puedes llamar Po para ser más específico soy el hijo de Daiki.

Yuko quedo fría porque escucho el nombre Hikaru le resonaba, ese nombre en su cabeza pareciera que no podía creerlo, su amigo de cuando eran bebes estaba vivo, ya que ella no estaba cuando Daiki dijo que iba a buscar a su hijo **(capitulo 1)**

**DAIKI: **bueno les guiare donde se hospedaran

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón andaban junto atrás de Daiki y Yuko, habían llegado a una casa que más parecía un palacio casi parecido al palacio de jade solo que este palacio no estaba en una montaña, eso lo que le alegraba a Po ya que no tendría que subir unas escaleras eternas.

**DAIKI: **Aquí les dejo, tengo algunas cosas pendientes, mientras tanto descansen o pueden pasear por el valle **(mirando, pícaramente a Po y también a Yuko) **a casi lo olvidaba dentro de 2 horas va estar la cena así que no se tarden

Daiki se adentró al palacio y dejo a los guerreros, todos queriendo descansar, se adentraron al palacio y cada uno en las habitaciones que les había indicado Yuko:

**MONO: **bueno yo me voy a dormir

**MANTIS: **yo también **(adentrándose en la habitación)**

**GRULLA: **si hay que descansar

**VIBORA: **fue una semana larga

**TIGRESA: **….

Y todos se fueron a descansar querían recuperar fuerzas, tigresa no dijo nada solo se adentró a su cuarto y se quedó dormida con la imagen de Po en su cabecita.

**PO:** nos vemos en la cena

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto, algo lo detuvo y era la mano de Yuko que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Po, más específico estaba agarrando su dedo índice. Ella estaba toda sonrojada se veía que estaba tímida, Po estaba un confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo

**PO: **eh** (sintiendo que alguien lo sostenía)** volteo para ver y era Yuko

**PO:** ¡Yuko! **(se sorprendió al ver que Yuko lo estaba sosteniendo de la mano)**

**YUKO: **eto… eto **(se puso nerviosa no podía hablar) **podríamos hablar en privado **(dijo toda rojita y nerviosa)**

**PO: **claro en donde **(no podía entender porque Yuko quería hablar en privado pero algo le decía que iba a estar bien)**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE YUKO: no** lo había pensado, donde, donde ya se pero…

**YUKO: **podemos hablar en mi casa **(dijo más rojita de lo que ya estaba y gracias a su pelaje se notaba bastante)**

**PO: **si está bien **(dijo muy relajado)**

Entonces los dos salieron del palacio para dirigirse a la casa de Yuko, Po estaba todo normal y pensaba que ya había hecho otra amiga y eso le emocionaba, mientras que Yuko estaba toda roja no podía ordenar bien sus ideas y por ultimo estaba demasiada tímida que ni ella misma sabia como pudo articular las palabras que le dijo a Po

**PENSAMIENTOS DE PO: **que querrá Yuko, bueno por lo menos tienes otra amiga eso creo**, **espero que así sea**.**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE YUKO: **al fin lo encontré, al fin mi corazón está completo, pero como debería pensar, y si piensa que soy extraña , no piensa con mucha felicidad…..

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino óseo la casa de Yuko, no había nadie en casa, no es que viviera sola.** (En la entrevista se los digo)**

**YUKO: **pasa **(dijo tímidamente)**

**PO: **gracias **(con una sonrisa en su cara)**

Eso dejo que se sintiera un poquito aliviada y a la vez sin dejarla sin palabras **(pobre Yuko)**

Yuko no supo que hacer estaba nerviosa no podía hablar con sola presencia en su casa se quedaba sin palabras, y lo que se le cruzo en la mente fue:

**PO:** Yuko (dijo suavemente)

Yuko había abrazado a Po sorpresivamente, no quería desprenderse de ese abrazo que le estaba dando al guerrero dragón, pero no pudo y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Po.

**YUKO:** Hikaru **(dijo también suavemente)**

Al ver que estaba llorando Po levanto su carita de Yuko y le dijo:

**PO:** porque lloras Yuko

Yuko no respondió solo pudo hacer una cosa salir corriendo de su casa y estar en su lugar favorito para estar sola un rato:

**PO:** Yuko

Vio que se fue alejando pero no pudo alcanzarla, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar su puerta de su casa y esperar a que regrese. Espero, espero y espero y no regreso ya eran las 8 de la noche y quería dormir un poco. Y para colmo no había comido nada su estómago exigía comida **(quiero comer) **pero estaba agotado entonces se decidió ir a dormir y mañana temprano iría a la cocina para comer todo lo que tenían guardado.

Fue caminado hacia el templo y se fue a su respectivo cuarto ya todos estaban dormidos así que camino despacito para no despertar a nadie. Se puso en frente de su puerta y recordó lo que había sucedido hace unas pocas horas:

**PO: **Yuko **(suspiro)** espero que estés bien

Entro en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama soñando con los angelitos, diciendo en su mente que Yuko estaba bien

Y de verdad estaba bien estaba de maravilla, ella estaba en su lugar favorito admirando la luna llena, totalmente enamorada de alguien y ese alguien se llamaba PO.

**YUKO:** al fin viniste **(suspiro con emoción)**

Mientras Po y tigresa soñaban cosas que había pasado en el valle de la paz

**SUEÑO DE PO Y TIGRESA: **los dos soñaban como el encapuchado y el maestro Shifu peleaba hasta que el encapuchado dio el golpe final y como el encapuchado venia por el guerrero dragón y los 5.

**PO Y TIGRESA:** ¡que fue eso!

**Bueno aquí termina mi historia **

_**Como cree a YUKO**_

_**A decir verdad no le iba a poner este personaje ya que, suficiente estaba con tigresa, pero alguien tenía que ser alumno o alumna de Daiki así que elegí que fuera una chica. Pero sobre todo que fuera un(a) panda. Lo decidí a la fumanchu y salió que fuera mujer y allí lo tenemos.**_

_**Datos sobre Yuko:**_

_**Bueno para empezar Yuko estaba enamorada de Po cuando eran bebes esperen dejen explicarles. Cuando la madre de Po se iba a visitar a la madre de Yuko les dejaban a Po y Yuko jugando mientras las madres hablaban no se preocupen las madres los vigilaba, los dos pandas jugaban a Yuko le gustaba abrazar a su amigo y Po no la quería soltar nunca. Los dos parecían que estaban destinados a casarse.**_

_**Cuando Lord Shen ataco a los pandas su madre la protegió se escondieron y las dos sobrevivieron. Daiki las encontró y se fueron a vivir con los demás pandas al valle.**_

_**Cuando tuvo 5 años su madre le contaba como era de ella de bebe y como tenía su amigo que más parecía su novio a ella le hacía feliz cuando su madre le contaba sobre su amigo/novio.**_

_**Cuando ya tenía maso menos 13 años ella era alguien bella no le interesaba a los demás chicos solo le interesaba a su amigo/novio sus amigos no se dieron cuenta que estaba enamorada de alguien que parecía que estaba supuestamente muerto, ella no quería creer que había muerto por eso espero con su corazón abierto a que el viniera.**_

_**Yuko ya no podía esperar siempre sufría ya que él nunca apareció así que lo único que podía hacer para olvidarlo era ser alumna del maestro Daiki para olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Así pasaron los años y entreno con su maestro y ya era una maestra a los 15 años. Ya había olvidado a Hikaru (Po) pero solo de cabeza no de corazón.**_

_**Cuando volvió Po al valle y le dijo su verdadero nombre explotaron mil emociones que tenían que ver con el amor, esos sentimientos que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**Personalidad de Yuko:**_

_**Su personalidad o su actitud es fría o era fría, no era sociable, solo le interesaba en entrenar para olvidar a alguien, entrenar, y entrenar hasta la noche, ahora que esta Po en el valle todo su mundo cambio ya no es la misma que antes ahora está más alegre siempre estuvo enamorada de Po **_**(no se preocupen no será la pareja de Po será tigresa siii viva tigresa y Po) **_**esperan ver los próximos capítulos ella ya no será la misma que antes.**_

**Bueno aquí termina mi historia y los datos del personaje femenino espero que les haya gustado. Me tarde en subir este capítulo porque mi padre me dijo que era vicioso y bueno me dejo sin internet 3 días y mil disculpas por tardar tanto les prometo que no volverá a pasar.**

**Se despide chau o adiós. **


	6. ES UN AMIGO

**Perdón, lo siento sé que me tarde en subir este capítulo es que estoy en mis exámenes y no me dejan tocar la computadora así que disfruten el capítulo (lo que esta abajo lo escribí días atrás pero no pude subirlo es por eso que empieza con un hola)**

**Holis como están espero que estén bien y si no lo están pongan una sonrisa, la vida es una vez y tienes que aprovecharla al máximo, eso es lo que me enseño mi profesor y le hice caso espero que ustedes también sonrían :D, bueno dejando a un lado esto, tengo buenas noticias me han llegado 3 Reviews más se llaman ****lenaalexandra****, ****Renesmee Black Cullen1096****, ****Master PAO PT****, les recomiendo leer sus fics de ellas son bárbaras en que seguía ya me acorde les agradezco mucho… ya sé que les agradecí pero no les di gracias en público a sí que solo diré GRACIAS .también agradezco a los primeros que me siguieron no sabría qué decir.**

**En este episodio será un regalo para las tres espero que les guste con todo cariño Marce, así que empiece la película 3…2 y acción. (Se han dado cuenta que siempre digo eso, es extraño eso creo)**

**CHAPTER 6: **ES UN AMIGO

Cuando tigresa entro en su cuarto se quedó dormida pensando en Po, soñó algo que le ¿fastidio? O ¿celosa?…. **(No se cómo decirlo solo las chicas entienden este sentimiento)**

**SUEÑO DE TIGRESA**

Ella estaba en un pasto verde era tan pacifico que no sintió nada, solo relajación, sintió ganas de caminar así que lo hizo se sentía feliz pero como ustedes saben no mostro sus sentimientos aun cuando no hay nadie en aquella pradera **(vamos a ponerlo que es una pradera hablando de eso que es una pradera) **había visto un árbol maso menos viejo pero era bonito se fue hacia esa dirección y lo que le sorprendió fue ver:

**PENSAMINETOS DE TIGRESA: **que el solo es pacífico**, **como me gustaría estar en esta pradera con….Po** (Buscando que es pradera en Wikipedia) **en que estoy pensando un amigo**, **tu eres una maestra kung fu no puedes distraerte en esas tonterías, pero igual no estaría mal estar en esta pradera con mi amigo Po **(ya se lo que es pradera XD).**Bueno no caería mal meditar un rato en ese árbol **(viendo el árbol en una montaña pequeña). **

Se dirigía hacia ese árbol pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, lo que vio fue ver a Po, pero no era el mismo Po que conoció era ya mayor por lo menos de 40 años **(que viejo mejor hay que ponerle 31)**

**TGRESA: **Po…. **(Quiso tocarlo pero lo traspaso como si fuera un fantasma)**

Lo siguiente que vio fue que Po estaba jugando con una niña, una pequeña panda de edad maso menos de 5 años toda juguetona, persiguiendo a Po como si es que estuvieran jugando a las chapadas** (ese juego que tienes que perseguir a otro para que asiera él te toque también):**

**LA PEQUEÑA PANDA: **te voy a alcanzar papa

**PO (DE 31 AÑOS): **no puedes** (corriendo alrededor del árbol)**

**PEQUEÑA PANDA: **te chape **(riendo junto a su papa)**

Po con su pequeña hija se sentaron en el árbol riendo y hablando, mientras que tigresa estaba viendo la escena tan tierna. No podía creer que Po sería un buen padre en el futuro pero por algo los niños se le acercaban.

Pasaban las horas y Po y la pequeña se durmieron en el árbol ya era las 5:30 pm iba a anochecer, Po despertó un poco soñoliento vio la hora **(por la posición del sol se dio cuenta) **despertó a su hija:

**PO (DE 31 AÑOS): **hija, hija levántate ya se está siendo tarde.

**PEQUEÑA PANDA:** un ratito más papa** (dijo la pequeña un poco soñolienta)**

**PO (DE 31 AÑOS): **por favor levántate mi pequeña sino tu madre me matara si es que llegamos tarde

Tigresa pensaba que era algo bonito pero lo que le llenaba de felicidad es que pensaba que ella era la madre de esa pequeña panda tan adorable. Puso su pata en el hombro de Po pero como pasó en la última vez traspaso como si fuera un fantasma.

Después de un rato maso menos, como un minuto se escuchó pasos suaves, tigresa podía detectar los sonidos ya que ella era una felina y ustedes saben que pueden escuchar ruidos muy alejados,

Esos paso asustaron al pobre Po y ya que no podía levantar a su hija la levanto cargándola estaba a punto de irse cuando una panda hermosa detuvo a Po, ella miraba enojada a Po. Le quito a la niña de sus maños del panda lo puso en el árbol para que siguiera durmiendo, cuando el dejo a la pequeña le dio un coscorrón a Po:

**PO (DE 31 AÑOS): **AUCH…. Eso porque **(sobándose su cabeza por el golpe)**

**LA MADRE DE LA PEQUEÑA: **eso es por no llegar a tiempo para la cena** (dando otro coscorrón al pobre panda) **y ese porque me preocupaste mucho **(dándole un fuerte abrazo a Po)**

En eso tigresa no vio la cara de la panda pero ya se imaginaba quien era, aunque la había conocido hace poco ya tenía un poco de envidia de ella. Se acercó al momento del abrazo y vio quien era, era Yuko la alumna del maestro Daiki, no podía creer que Po iba a ser esposo de Yuko, después vio una escena que la dejo fría y ya no quería seguir viendo:

**YUKO:** Po **(empezó a llorar en el hombro de Po)**

**PO (DE 31 AÑOS): **No llores Yuko **(empezó a levantar la carita de Yuko) **no quiero que te preocupes por mí **(acerco la cara de Yuko a la suya, ya sentían sus respiraciones)**

**YUKO:** Po…. **(Dijo suavemente)**

Los dos estaban a punto de besarse, mientras que tigresa no quería ver esa escena estaba feliz porque su amigo había encontrado a alguien que este a su lado, pero por otro lado estaba con furia o con tristeza no sabía por qué pero le daba ganas de salir de esta pesadilla.

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE TIGRESA (MEJOR DICHO EN SU CUARTO)**

Tigresa despertó de golpe estaba toda triste porque…..no sabía con exactitud el porque lo único que sabía es que estaba toda deprimida:

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA:**…..

No quiso dormir pensaba que si dormía otra vez, soñaría esa pesadilla, pero algo como eso no le detendría para descansar así que se puso a soñar y se durmió.

**PESADILLA DE TIGRESA:**

Esta vez ya no soñó el sueño de esa pradera, ahora estaba en el valle de la paz, vio a un encapuchado y 5 sombras estaban en la entrada del valle. Luego vio como los aldeanos desaparecieron repentinamente y las 5 sombras empezaron a destruir las casas, el restaurante del señor ping todo, pero por lo menos no habían heridos, después en la siguiente escena diviso como el maestro Shifu peleaba con el encapuchado, no se veía nada solo ráfagas lo siguiente fue que el encapuchado dio un golpe en el estómago del maestro salió como bala, la maestra tigresa estaba con furia quería destrozar al encapuchado le iba a dar un golpe pero lo traspaso, le daba puñetes, patadas y nada pareciera que golpeaba aire. Y lo único que le impacto fue que el encapuchado le dijo a Shifu: **¨ ¿Qué? no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo¨, **todo se estaba volviendo borrosoy lo último que escucho fue: **voy por ti guerrero dragón.**

**FUERA DE LA PESADILLA DE TIGRESA:**

Estaba con miedo y con un poco de rabia se despertó con ganas de golpear así que se fue de su cuarto eran las 3 de la tarde, exploro todo el palacio y no encontró ninguna sala de entrenamiento y como no encontró nada salió del palacio y empezó a golpear arboles pero no tanto porque si no los destrozaría.

**PRESENTE (OSEA EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)**

Po se levantó temprano **(no se sorprendan hasta Po es responsable, bueno ya, algunas veces) **para ver que había en la cocina y comer lo necesario antes del desayuno, y se sorprendió la ver que solo tenían **tofu, **desde la última vez que probo, cuando por curiosidad probo el tofu de tigresa y adivinen que, no le gusto para nada el comer el tofu, tuvo que comer 1 000 platos de sopa para quitarse el mal sabor **(está bien eso es exagerado vamos a ponerle 10 platos). **Pero tuvo que comer lo que había ya que no había comido ayer en la noche, no resistió y tuvo que comer lo que hubo:

**PO:** haber, a ver que hay **(empezó a rebuscar los estantes) **ay no **(viendo con cara de decepción)** no pueda ser que es lo único que hay **(empezó a buscar en otros estantes) **si, si pueda haber esto nomas **(dijo sarcásticamente viendo que lo único que hay es tofu)** bueno….no se puede mandar al estómago **(empezó a comer a bocados)**, esto esta delicioso **(puso de cara de sorprendido)**…**(no podía hablar porque toda su boca estaba llena de tofu)**ahhh que bien, ya está, ahora a entrenar**(¿qué?, les dije que quería impresionar a su padre)**

Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a explorar las habitaciones, no puedo encontrar por lo menos algo parecido a una sala de entrenamientos

**PO:** hmm donde puede estar **(comenzó a revisar de nuevo las habitaciones)** ya que, entrenare afuera pero espero no romper nada con mi barbarosidad

Se dirigió a la salida del palacio para entrenar, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió pues es que vio fue arboles destrozados todos estaban rasguñados o algunos estaban a la mitad:

**PO:** ¡PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ! **(dijo sorprendido) **creo que los árboles se rindieron, fácilmente ante mi presencia** (eso era un chiste por sea acaso) **

Luego vio a tigresa tirada en un árbol parecía que estaba inconsciente, se fue corriendo para llevarla a un doctor, pero se dio cuenta que solo estaba descansando, parecía tan tierna e indefensa cuando dormía **(pero ustedes saben que cuando se despierta y está en una pelea parecía tigresa que fuera una guerrera excepcional)**

**PO: **¡TIGRESA! **(FUE CORRIENDO EN DONDE ESTABA TIGRESA) **

Se alivió el ver que solo estaba descansando, miro tiernamente a tigresa

**PENSAMIENTOS DE PO: **que linda se ve **(se ruborizo al pensar eso) **ella es una amiga, amiga Po amiga comprende **(golpeándose la cabeza)**

**TIGRESA:** Po… **(Dijo soñolienta y suavemente)**

**Po:** lo siento… lo siento no quise despertarte **(totalmente agachado en forma de disculpa)**

**TIGRESA:** no te disculpes Po yo ya estaba despierta

Po se sobresaltó al saber que tigresa ya estaba despierta y vio como el la miraba tiernamente estaba decidido ya estaba muerto demasiado, muerto le aria añicos….

**PENSAMIENTOS DE PO:** ya está estoy muerto porque a mí por lo menos sabrán como el héroe más bárbaro del mundo.

**TIGRESA:** que haces Po **(viendo como Po estaba en una posición que pareciera que estaba preparado para morir)**

**PO: **no me vas a matar **(dijo preocupado)**

**TIGRESA:** no porque lo aria

**PO: **no por nada **(dijo eso y salvándose de una muerte segura)**

**TIGRESA: **a menos que hayas echo algo…

Pero fue interrumpida porque:

**LOS DEMAS 5 FURIOSOS: ¡**OIGAN NO VAN A COMER! **(dijeron a lo lejos) **

**PO: ¡**SI YA VAMOS! Vamos tigresa **(empezando a correr para dirigirse hacia el palacio)**

**TIGRESA: **si ya voy **(dijo algo seria)**

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta del palacio entraron y se encontraron con Daiki, entraron los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón ingresaron al comedor y se sorprendió Po, porque vio una mesa enorme todo repleto de comida** (desayuno).**mientras que los furioso no se impactaron como Po ya que ellos cenaron la noche anterior .

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos: daiki en el centro, Po al costado a la mano derecha, seguido de tigresa, después mantis, a la izquierda había un asiento vació, después estaba víbora y al ultimo grulla.

Todos notaron que había alguien que faltaba.

**DAIKI: **¿no han visto a Yuko?

Todos contestaron diciendo con la cabeza **¨no¨, **Po se dio cuenta de que no vio salir de su cuarto a Yuko **(me olvide de decirles que Yuko vive en el palacio, pero visita algunas veces a su madre, como Po),** así que decidió que después de desayunar buscaría a Yuko por todo el pueblo.

**DAIKI: **supongo que ya vendrá. **(Dijo con un poco de preocupación, ya que ella nunca faltaba) **bueno espero que disfruten la comida

**TODOS: **gracias

Todos empezaron a desayunar, y el que más disfrutaba era Po, esto es lo que había soñado, pero comía moderadamente. Cuando todos terminaron, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un poco ya que en tarde se preparan para ir al _**palacio legendario**_. Mientras que cierto panda buscaría a su supuesta amiga.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE PO: **AHH estuvo rico el desayuno, ahora a buscar a Yuko.

Salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a las puerta del palacio paso por el jardín del palacio que estaban destrozadas los arboles **(jeje me olvide de decirles que el palacio tiene jardín con enorme con árboles parece más a un mini bosque y que hay unas puertas enormes que separan ese palacio con el pueblo)** recordó ahí que vio a tigresa toda dormida y bella:

**PENSAMIENTOS DE PO: **espero que arreglen este pequeño accidente **(viendo cómo están los arboles destrozados) **estaba tanbella cuando está dormida… espere le dije hermosa, pero lo dije en forma de amiga todo normal.

Salió del palacio y comenzó a buscar en el pueblo, pero no la encontró después se le ocurrió buscar en su casa.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE PO:** no está en el pueblo por donde estará…** (Pensando) **pero claro debe estar en su casa** (empezando a correr dirección a casa de Yuko)**

Todo cansado y jadeando toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió:

**PO: **donde….donde **(todo preocupado y cansado dijo)**

Y empezó a buscar por todos lados, el pueblo, el palacio, de nuevo su casa, y así se reiniciaba de nuevo.

**PO: **por favor Yuko aparece **(se sentía culpable ya que no pudo alcanzar a Yuko)**

Se sentó en la puerta de la casa todo cansado y vio en una dirección que había un bosque, sintió que tenía que ir. Así que se paró y se dirigió al bosque**. (Me olvide, que olvidadizo soy, el palacio está un poco alejado del pueblo, la casa de Yuko también está alejada y a unos cuantos pasos esta un bosque misterioso que dentro del corazón de este bosque esta…, todos están dentro de la muralla)**

Se adentró al bosque y vio muchos árboles, pero a diferencia de árboles normales estos parecían que fueran mágicos y misteriosos, a los pocos minutos se perdió, quiso regresar pero no podía salir entonces comenzó explorar el bosque, hasta que:

**PO: **bueno ahora estoy perdido **(cuando de repente vio un árbol grande que sobresalía de todos) **que árbol más grandote** (cuando vio que Yuko estaba en la cima de ese árbol) **Yuko…. **(Dijo al ver Yuko) **¡YUKO! **(DIJO FUERTAMENTE PARA QUE LE ESCUCHARA) **

Cuando Yuko escucho su nombre desapareció y apareció….

**PO: **¿Qué? **(viendo como Yuko despareció)…** auch…agggg **(grito de dolor)**

Yuko estaba encima de Po con un pie sostenía su cuerpo abajo en el suelo y con sus dos manos sostenía sus brazos de Po. **(Les dije que Yuko se había convertido en una maestra a los 15 años)**

**PO: **aghh Yuko soy yo **(dijo todo adolorido)**

Yuko al escuchar la voz de Hikaru **(Po)**, lo soltó de inmediato:

**YUKO: **lo siento, lo siento **(le tomo mucho tiempo decir su nombre, su nombre angelical)**….Po

**PO: **no te preocupes no dolió mucho **(en verdad me dolió aghuuu)**

EN UNA CUEVA

Mientras que en otra parte afueras del valle de los pandas, todavía más allá, por lo menos en los bosques de bambú **(cerca del valle de la paz)**

El encapuchado estaba con sus alumnos en una cueva toda oscura con el maestro Shifu atado con unas cadenas a un tronco, mientras el encapuchado entrenaba con sus alumnos, bajo una lluvia tan intensa empezaron a pelear y no se vio nada y En un segundo las 5 sombras estaban tirados en el suelo, parecía que el encapuchado había derrotado a las sombras en un solo segundo. Cuando el maestro Shifu despertó:

**SHIFU: **¿qué paso? **(todo debilitado y confundido dijo)**

**ENCAPUCHADO: **al fin despertaste ** (dirigiéndose al maestro)**

**SHIFU: **por qué haces esto, que quieres de mí

**ENCAPUCHADO: **solo quiero cobrarme mi venganza

**SHIFU:** pero que veng… **(Pero se desmayó porque recibió un golpe del encapuchado)**

**ENCAPUCHADO: **no me gusta que hablen demasiado

Y se dirigió al siguiente pueblo para matar a los pueblerinos, solo para divertirse un rato mientras buscaba al guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos

_Como cree a DAIKI:_

_Yo no cree al papa de Po los verdaderos creadores fueron DreamWorks al final de la película de kung fu panda 2 se vio el con una capa color jade y diciendo __mi hijo está vivo __(hay que viejos tiempos, lo voy a ver de nuevo la segunda película) yo solo le puse un nombre nada más y su historia._

_Datos sobre DAIKI:_

_Bueno ya conté su historia cuando Lord Shen ataco a los pandas, pero no conté desde que fue un niño. Bueno su historia es sencilla tuvo padres sencillos, era como un niño normal, pero viene un pero, los demás pandas niños lo excluían, se sentía solo hasta que alguien con una capa lo vio llorando en un árbol, porque lloras- le dijo, y Daiki dijo-no tengo amigos- le respondió, no te preocupes, quieres ser mi alumno te podría enseñar un antiguo arte marcial para que así ya no estarás solo, Daiki dijo-que si quiero por supuesto._

_Se secó las lágrimas y se fue con su maestro, cundo se sacó su capa era una tortuga, él se sorprendió al ver una tortuga por aquí-y cómo te llamas muchacho-dijo la vieja tortuga,-a yo me llamo Daiki-dijo el pequeño panda y usted señor –soy el maestro Oogway. Y así empezó el entrenamiento del pequeño Daiki todos los días se iba en la tarde a practicar con su maestro._

_Le enseño todo sobre el karate todo un año apropiadamente, hasta le dijo sobre el palacio legendario que estaba muy lejos de su pueblo en un bosque y que ahí es donde entrenara el que salvara a china._

_Cuando tuvo 12 años su maestro le dijo que se iba y él se deprimió pero lo iba a recordar por siempre. Y así fue como aprendió karate_

_Cuando tuvo 14 años se adentró en el bosque y se encontró con una indefensa panda justo en el momento en el que los ladrones le estaban robando._

_DAIKI: oigan ustedes suelten a la damisela _

_LOS TRES LADRONES CERDOS: oblíganos._

_Y empezaron a pelear aunque daiki les gano fácilmente, pero entes de eso se tropezó con una roca y se golpeó la cabeza, eso hizo que se olvidara del maestro Oogway y sobre el palacio legendario, de que fue excluido y rechazado por los demás pandas, solo se acordaba de su nombre de sus padre y sobre las técnicas del karate. Cuando acabo con los cerdos se dirigió a la panda y le devolvió su dinero._

_DAIKI: toma creo que esto es tuyo _

_LA PANDA: gracias (un poco tímida)_

_DAIKI: cómo te llamas_

_LA PANDA: yo me llamo Minako (dijo todavía tímida)_

_DAIKI: mucho gusto Minako_

_Y así se conocieron y se volvieron mejores amigos los dos nadie más , cuando tuvieron más edad se enamoraron y después de dos años después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Hikaru (Po), después sucedió lo del ataque de Lord Shen y después la búsqueda de su hijo, cuando reunió a todos los pandas sobrevivientes y no sabía dónde ir ya que si quedaban le matarían a todos de nuevo así que un __recuerdo vago__ le dijo que fuera a un lugar alejado en donde estaba el palacio legendario, pero el recorrido iba a ser largo pero el sabia un atajo para ir más rápido __(cuando se fue con los furiosos hacia al valle tomaron el camino largo porque Daiki quería pasar más rato con su hijo).__ Y así se fundó el valle de los pandas y lo eligieron como su líder y crearon las murallas y todas esas cosas._

_Personalidad de DAIKI:_

_Bueno su personalidad es como de Po pero más serio ya que es un adulto, cuando está en peleas o está entrenando, es una persona diferente solo se concentra en la pelea y nada más. Y cuando por fin pudo encontrar a su hijo no pudo contenerse y lloro ya que él nunca lloraba... Sonreía y todo, pero llorar nunca y es la primera vez que lo vemos llorar._

Bueno aquí termina mi capitulo me tarde demasiado porque los exámenes empezaron, y me saque a las justas 11 en todos mis exámenes y solo en matemáticas me saque 15, bueno en que iba así perdónenme lo siento y quise recompensarle con este capítulo largo espero que lo disfruten a casi se me olvido. Tengo un nuevo mensaje que me ha llegado es de theinfernus676

Gracias por opinar y que te guste mi historia no sabes lo cuanto que estoy agradecido

Alguno de ustedes a escuchado el grupo bacilos es una banda vacan espero que les escuche a mí me gusta esta canción: _cara luna, tabaco y cannel y pasos de gigante_ espero que ha ustedes también les guste y si no respeto su gustos

Nos vemos chau o adiós


	7. ¿PODRE HACERLO?

**Hola, bueno que tal su día espero que la hallan pasado genial. Primero agradecer a ****Master PAO PT**** y a ****lenaalexandra**** por sus reviews me hicieron feliz porque les gusto el capítulo, este episodio va a hacer un poquito corto, espero les guste sin más que decir empecemos.** **3…2 y acción.**

CHAPTER 6: ¿PODRE HACERLO?

Todos estaban listos para ir al _palacio legendario_, tenían todo lo necesario, los guerreros estaban en el jardín del palacio esperando a que Daiki les indique por donde es. Tigresa por su parte estaba molesta, era por el sueño y la pesadilla que había tenido, se veía que tenía una cara de fastidiada.

PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA: maldito sueño, no puede ser que sea cierto, el maestro Shifu no puede que sea derrotado, solo fue eso, un sueño de mal gusto.

Estaba tan profundamente, sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien:

DAIKI: ¿ya están listos?

Todos los furiosos dijeron que si, todos estaban listos para partir, hasta que alguien pregunto por Po, en eso reacciono la mente de tigresa:

MONO: ¿y donde esta Po?

VIBORA: yo no lo he visto por ningún lado

GRULLA: creo que se fue después de desayunar.

Todos estaban preguntándose en donde estaría el guerrero dragón, hasta que Daiki se dio cuenta de algo:

DAIKI: no se preocupen creo que ya sé dónde está, vamos adelantándonos

Todos los furiosos, incluyendo a tigresa estaban, que no entendían porque no buscarían al guerrero dragón, pero lo dejaron así.

PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA: porque no vamos a buscar a Po, lo necesitamos, pero por algo es su padre.

Todos empezaron a seguir al maestro Daiki, se reflejaba que iba a ser un día hermoso, en el valle de los panda, todo en paz.

EN EL BOSQUE MISTERIO (¿Qué? No sé cómo ponerlo un nombre al bosque)

PO: no te preocupes no dolió mucho (en verdad dolió bastante aghuuu)

YUKO: te hice daño (amablemente dijo y un poco de timidez)

PO: No me hiciste daño yo aguanto todo, pero lo que quiero saber es como hiciste eso, fue ¡BARBARO!

YUKO: eh solo….so...lo….no...Fue...nada (dijo toda nerviosa y tartamudeando)

PO: que no fue nada, te lanzaste de un árbol tan grande y no sufriste daño, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso.

YUKO: …

PO: eh Yuko estas bien

YUKO:…..

PO: Yuko estás ahí

YUKO:….

De pronto se desmayó Yuko, parecía que se desconectó cuando Po pregunto si le podía enseñar.

Po la cargo hacia un árbol que le pareció, que era un buen lugar para descansar, la arre costo en el árbol, y se quedó mirando el paisaje.

YUKO: ehh ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? (dijo confundida)

PO: al fin despertaste, todavía no me diste una respuesta si es que me vas a enseñar.

YUKO: (claro, te puedo enseñar dijo en su interior) si (dijo tímida)

PO: que bien, sabes me recuerdas a alguien pero no sé a quién, tal vez sea mi imaginación

LOS 4 FURIOSOS Y DAIKI: ¿qué hacen tortolitos?

Los dos pandas que estaban sentados en el árbol, reaccionaron al instante y se pararon, Po estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que sus amigos estaban en frente de él.

PO: ¿chicos que hacen aquí?

MONO: yendo al palacio legendario

PO: ¿Qué? El palacio queda aquí.

DAIKI: si, no lo sabias, no te lo ha dicho Yuko

PO: digamos que no me comento ese tema

MANTIS: ¿y de que estuvieron hablando entonces? (con voz picara)

PO: de nada, de nada

DAIKI: bueno como sea, solo falta poco.

Mientras los furiosos, el guerrero dragón y Yuko seguían a Daiki, la maestra tigresa se preguntaba porque Po estaría con Yuko a solas, pero lo que más le enfurecía es porque le daba ¨celos¨, si solo eran amigos.

PENSAMIENTOS DE TIGRESA: panda tonto no se preocupa por su entrenamiento, pero porque tengo que yo preocuparme de ese panda torpe, es absurdo de que yo me preocupe (golpeando a un árbol)

Los demás se dieron cuenta, que tigresa había destrozado un árbol, e instintivamente se pusieron más cerca de Daiki, hasta el maestro Daiki se sorprendió. Los furiosos sabían que si tigresa estaba enojada y estabas cerca de ella recibirías una golpiza que te dejaría marca. Hasta Po se acercó más a su padre.

Cuando llegaron, no vieron nada, eso les dejo confundidos a los guerreros lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue ver arbustos y unos cuantos árboles. Pero lo que les dejo boca abiertos fue al ver que solo era una ilusión (tigresa no se quedó boca abierta ustedes saben ella es seria no muestra sus sentimientos):

DAIKI: Llegamos

LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y PO: ¿llegamos?

GRULLA: pero ahí no hay nada (dijo confundido)

DAIKI: eso crees (pasando sobre los arbustos o la ilusión)

MONO: cómo es posible, yo no voy a entrar

VÍBORA: yo que tu entro sino tigresa te daría un golpe….

MANTIS: ya me imagino como quedaría tu cara con ese golpe jaja... (Entrando junto a víbora)

Sin más que decir mono entro, tigresa tarda un poco al entrar, Po y Yuko habían entrado junto con Daiki, y lo que vieron fue un palacio grande y cuando digo grande es graaande con dragones en sus puertas y todos con color dorado parecía que estaba hecha de oro.

LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y EL GUERRERO DRAGON: ¡guao!

PENSAMIENTO DE PO: bárbaro, bárbaro, bárbaro, bárbaro…

PENSAMIENTO DE MONO: increíble, podría quedarme ahí para siempre….

PENSAMIENTO DE VIBORA: qué bonito…

PENSAMIENTO DE MANTIS: ese si es un palacio….

PENSAMIENTOS DE GRULLA: una verdadera mansión….

PENSAMIENTO DE TIGRESA: es más grande que el palacio jade….

Todos estaban bien profundos en sus pensamientos, mientras que Yuko miraba a Po, ella ya había estado en ese palacio, ahí es donde practicaba el antigua arte marcial llamado _karate_.

PO: bueno aquí es donde me separo

LOS 5 FURIOSOS: ¿QUE?

VIBORA: pero tenemos que acompañarte…

PO: hasta encontrar el palacio, entonces ahí es donde me separaría de ustedes, y entrenaría solo, así es como me dijo Shifu.

GRULLA: pero no podemos abandonarte

MONO: eres de nuestro amigo

MANTIS: y a los amigos nunca se los abandona

PO: chicos…. (Empezó llorar de alegría)…. gracias…. (Dejándose caer, sentado, a llorar de alegría)

TIGRESA: vamos Po (dándole la mano para que se levante)

PO: ¡BIEN!, hay un palacio al que debemos entrar

LOS 5 FURIOSOS: ¡SI!

DAIKI: se ve que ustedes son de una amistad solida (sonriendo), pero les advierto que habrá obstáculos, que nunca se imaginaron, solo lo podrán seguir hasta el nivel 5, de ahí Hikaru deberá ir solo.

TIGRESA: pero porque hasta ese nivel

DAIKI: porque a las justas yo pude completar la mitad del recorrido, y dice que solo el guerrero dragón puede llegar hasta el final.

VIBORA: lo siento po, no podremos acompañarte hasta el final

PO: no, no hay problema, por lo menos me acompañaran hasta la mitad

DAIKI: estarán bien hasta el 4 nivel, pero en el nivel 5…., bueno como sea tienen que entrar

Daiki, abrió la puerta con un golpe:

DAIKI: les deseo suerte

YUKO: suerte Po

Sin más que decir los guerreros entraron, al primer nivel, todo estaba oscuro hasta que unas antorchas de repente se iluminaron como por arte de magia, les extraño eso, pero siguieron al final delo recorrido vieron:

TIGRESA: al fin una sala de entrenamientos

Era una sala de entrenamientos pero como para un recorrido, este era el primer nivel

PO: pan comido.

Y todos cruzaron sin complicaciones el primer nivel, ya estaban a acostumbrados a hacer eso que no tomaron ni 15 minutos para pasar.

MONO: fue fácil

PO: ahora al siguiente nivel

Al llegar vieron que todavía seguía el recorrido, para llevarles al siguiente nivel.

VIBORA: sigamos

El siguiente nivel era el 2, era extraño no había nada solo un piso redondo (así para hacer skate) con dragones con las bocas abiertas solo su cabeza se les veía, les parecía que era una trampa pero tenían que seguir.

TIGRESA: que extraño

PO: demasiado extraño

Al empezar caminar por el piso redondo, se empezó a mover el piso como un terremoto estuviera sacudiendo el templo, al terminar las cabezas de dragón abrieron sus bocas y empezaron a soltar piedras enormes redondas todas se dirigían hacia los guerreros.

GRULLA: cuidado (empezando a volar)

Pero una roca la alcanzo al maestro y lastimo su ala, ahora ya no podía volar, los guerreros empezaron a destrozar las rocas una por una eran bastantes pero los destruyeron todos, pero de repente salían más, ahora votaban más rocas y más:

PO: rompan esas rocas, (dirigiéndose en donde estaba grulla herido) yo voy por grulla

TIGRESA: ¡VAMOS!

Cuando destrozaron todas aquellas rocas

MANTIS: fue intenso (dijo cansado)

MONO: si menos mal que terminamos

Cuando de repente se escuchó otro temblor pero más fuerte, salieron otra vez aquellas rocas pero ahora salían más de lo normal

VIBORA: ahí vienen otra vez

PO: combate combinado todos cojan su compañero (como todos estaban cansados al hacer juntos se cansarían menos)

Po peleaba con tigresa, grulla con víbora y por ultimo mono con mantis, destrozaban rocas habrán pasado una hora cuando terminaron

TIGRESA: espero que sean los últimos

Cuando todos empezaron a retomar el camino, de repente otro temblor sacudió el templo y otra vez las rocas redondas empezaron a salir pero ahora salían y no paraban.

PO: vamos hay que seguir no podemos rendirnos.

_Como cree al ENCAPUCHADO:_

_Bueno como dice toda película nueva necesita de un buen villano así que yo cree a mi villano, espero que sea el mismo villano que el de mi fic, y pronto sabrán quien es el…._

_Datos sobre el ENCAPUCHADO:_

_Solo les puedo decir que… él era un joven normal (no diré de que especie es hasta que llegue el momento) al poco tiempo se interesó por el kung fu, entonces fue al maestro Oogway para que le enseñara, pero para eso tuvo que perseguirlo ya que en eso tiempos Oogway viajaba por toda China. Hasta que lo encontró y le dejo con todo respeto que le enseñara el arte del Kung fu, como Oogway no vio maldad en su corazón le enseño con todo gusto, hasta que vino los 5 furiosos antiguos….._

_Hasta ahí les puedo contar lo demás sabrán en el capítulo correspondiente._

_Las cinco sombras que lo acompañan son sus alumnos ya los conocerán a todos _

_Personalidad del ENCAPUCHADO:_

_Como todo villano es fuerte de temperamento villano, como todos pero lo que diferencia de los demás es que solo quiere su venganza contra Shifu y el guerrero dragón con los 5 furiosos actuales, y el que se cruce en el camino pagara muy caro, y mata solo para divertirse hasta que encuentre al guerrero dragón, se aburre fácilmente es por eso que mata._

Disculpen si es que este capítulo no fue emocionante es que la inspiración se me fue y no volvió hasta hoy es por eso que no subí ningún episodio nuevo, espero que las haya gustado, ah y por ultimo agradezco a lenaalexandra y a Master PAO PT por los apoyos son bárbaras.

Se despide o chau


	8. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: LA VIDA DE MINAKO

**Hola, como están espero que bien, bueno como ustedes sabrán ****antes de ayer**** día era el día de la madre y quise regalarles un capítulo especial, por el día de la madre, la vida de Minako (la madre de Po), como creció, como conoció a Daiki, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo especial. (EL ESPECIAL VA A SER CORTO, se los advertí)**

CAPITULO ESPECIAL: LA VIDA DE MINAKO

**MINAKO: **1; 2; 3; 4…10, estés listo o no ahí voy (**buscando en los arbustos)** ¿Dónde estás?, oh aquí estas no te sabes esconder muy bien que digamos **(agarrando un peluche de un panda)**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE MINAKO: **esto sería más divertido si tuviera un…amigo **(suspirando),** bueno como sea por lo menos te tengo a ti **(abrazando a su peluche)** bueno seguimos jugando

3 horas más tarde:

**MADRE DE MINAKO: **Minako, hora de comer

**MINAKO: **ya voy mama, vamos** (tomando a su peluche)**

En la casa de Minako:

**MAMA DE MINAKO: **Minako, la comida se está enfriando

**MINAKO:** ya estoy aquí mama **(entrando por la puerta de su casa) **y que has preparado

**MAMA DE MINAKO: **tu comida favorita

**MINAKO: **¡qué bien!, gracias mama **(sentándose en la mesa para comer)**

**PAPA DE MINAKO: **y que hay para mi

**MINAKO: **¡papa**! (dejando de comer, para abrazar a su padre)**

**PAPA DE MINAKO: **ola pequeña como te has portado **(abrazándola a su hija)**

**MAMA DE MINAKO: **se ha portado muy bien

**PAPA DE MINAKO: **y que has estado haciendo pequeña **(sentándose en la mesa)**

**MINAKO: **a yo… jugando con mis….amigos

**MAMA DE MINAKO: para** lo próxima vez invita a tus amigas para que jueguen aquí

**MINAKO: si** para la próxima será **(dejando de sonreír un poco)**

**MAM DE MINAKO: **Bueno mi pequeña es hora de dormir

**MINAKO: **ahhh tan temprano, bueno está bien buenas noches papi

**PAPA DE MINAKO: **buenas noches mi pequeña

En el cuarto de Minako

**MAMA DE MINAKO: **que descanses mi pequeña **(dándole un beso en su frente a Minako)**

**MINAKO: **buenas noches mami

P.O. V. de Minako **(así creo que se escribe)**

A decir verdad, creo que hoy día ha sido mejor que otros días, por….que…..porque **(empezando a llorar), **porque no me dejan jugar con ustedes.

Flashback

**MINAKO:** Oigan a que juegan

Estaban unos niños que jugaban a la pelota,

**PANDA 1: ¿**quién eres tú?

**MINAKO: **me llamo Minako

**PANDA 2: **no te le acerques dicen que es una bruja

**MINAKO:** eso no es cierto

**PANDA 3: **mejor vámonos antes que nos coma

Y todos los niños se fueron de mí, pero era mentira, porque no me dejan jugar con ustedes

Fin Flashback

No me afecto tanto, pero cuando vi que también los adultos me temían, no supe que hacer solo tenía y sola cosa que hacer echarme a llorar, era como si yo fuera un monstruo **(le recuerda a alguien), **pero por lo menos tengo a mi padres y a mi osito, el único que tengo

6 AÑOS DESPUES **(me olvide de decirles que Minako tenía 7 años cuando tenía a su peluche)**

de Minako

A decir verdad ya me acostumbre a esto, todos me miran mal pero no me importa, he conocida a gente buena que me quiere y no cree en chismes y esas cosas, a las finales quise respirar un poco, ustedes saben para meditar algo o cosas así

Me fui al bosque y lo que me encontré fue, ¡sorpresa! Bandidos por favor, no era suficiente en que fuera la monstruo del pueblo, y justo hoy tenía dinero. Porque ahora y lo más importante ¿me salvare?

**MINAKO:** que quieren- dije un poco fastidiada

**LOS TRES LADRONES CERDOS: **solo queremos tu dinero

**MINAKO:** no se los daré – ya me estaba hartando

**LOS TRES LADRONES CERDOS: **entonces lo haremos po las malas

Se empezaron a cercarse a mí, no podía huir estaba rodeada, lo único que pude hacer era entregarles el dinero, y justo en el momento en que los ladrones me quitaron y querían huir, vino alguien, no sabía quién era, pero me alegre que viniera por lo menos para ayudarme,

**PANDA MISTERIOSO:** oigan ustedes suelten a la damisela

**LOS TRES LADRONES CERDOS:** oblíganos.

Increíble, les había ganado fácilmente a estos cerdos, pero lo que me preocupaba es que se había golpeado la cabeza, pero no era nada grave. Aunque me salvara no lo conocía, e hizo que estuviera un poco tímida, ok está bien bastante tímida.

**PANDA MISTERISO:** toma creo que esto es tuyo

**MINAKO:** gracias** (un poco tímida)**

**PANDA MISTERISO:** cómo te llamas

**MINAKO:** yo me llamo Minako **(dije todavía tímida)**

**MINAKO:** mucho gusto Minako, yo me llamo daiki

Y desde ahí creo que nos volvimos amigos o mejor dicho mejores amigos, no sé cómo sucedió pero me gustaba estar al lado de él me sentía segura y todas esas cosas, siempre venía a mi casa a jugar o para platicar y esa cosas yo solamente creo que me concentraba en solo mirarle y perderme en sus dos hermosos ojos….

**7 AÑOS DESPUES: **

No puede creerlo me dijo que me ama, yo no sabía que responder, me dejo estatua pero lo más impactante fue que dije toda tímida

**MINAKO:** yo…también…te…amo

Y al decir eso, no sé de dónde, pero lo bese, era tan, tan, dulce sus labios que no quise despegarme de ellos, pero por la maldita falta de aire nos soltamos. Y desde ahí era todo felicidad.

2 AÑOS DESPUES:

Nos casamos, no sé si voy a hacer una esposa perfecta pero lo intentare, todo era felicidad, hasta que de repente me golpearon, parecía que estaba en una cueva y ya no estaba en mi casa, atada en un tronco con unas cuerdas, no sabía quiénes eran pero parecían que matar a mi** amor**, ¡no!, no lo voy a dejar que lo maten:

**MINAKO: **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? **(dije con algo de dolor)**

**COBRA: **la primera fase, está completa, ahora solo falta matarlo

**LOBO: **si, y después haremos todo lo que queramos. Solo tenemos que matarlo a ese tal Daiki

**MINAKO: **¡no! , no voy a permitirlo **(gritando para que me escucharan) **

**LOBO: **calla **(golpeándome para que me durmiera)**

Después de esto, me desperté, todavía adolorida, después, después vi como mi esposo peleaba con esos vándalos, sabía que me rescataría, había vencido fácilmente a esa cobra, pero después:

**LOBO: **no te acerques o…. **(Se me acerco y con un cuchillo se acercó a mi cuello) **la mato **(con una voz psicópata)**

**DAIKI: **¡no!, no le hagas daño, me entregare, pero no le hagas daño **(dijo, con algo de tristeza, pero porque)**

**LOBO: **jajajajajajajajaja jajajajaja **(se rio como un loco)** vas a morir en mis manos, y frente a tu ser amado

No podía creerlo se sacrificaría, solo para salvarme, no lo dejaría, es mi otra mitad sin el….., no tenía que impedirlo, y ya sé cómo, pero por lo menos lo salvaría:

Lo habían atado, pero a diferencia mi a él lo encadenaron, la cobra estaba todavía estaba inconsciente, el lobo estaba con el cuchillo, y diciendo algunas cosas que ni quise escucharlas, mi amor estaba diciendo que todo iba a salir bien, él estaba casi a lado mío, cuando el lobo termino de decir esas palabras, se acercó a Daiki:

**LOBO: **bueno por lo menos sabrán todos que fuiste matado por el criminal más buscado de toda China. Y tus últimas palabras

Daiki no respondió

**DAIKI: **….

**LOBO: **no vas a decir nada, está bien **(dirigiendo el cuchillo hacia el estómago de mi amor)**

La soga estaba floja, podría desatarlo e impedir que muriera, no lo permitiría, pero no sé cómo impedirlo ya se pero vale la pena….

**LOBO: **adiós

Todo fue tan repentino, pero ahora lo que vi es que estaba sangrando y que mi amado estaba que lloraba, estaba con las manos extendidas, el lobo me había acuchillado a un lado de mi estómago, pero, no me importaba.

**LOBO:** ¿pero qué?

**DAIKI: **Minako… **(Dijo despacito, y con cara de sorprendido)**

**DAIKI: **¡MINAKOOOOOOO! (grito)

Grito a todo pulmón y después ya no recuerdo nada…..

Lo siguiente que vi fue que estaba en mi casa toda vendada, algo adolorida, pero todavía con vida, en eso me di cuenta, ¿y donde estaba Daiki?

Me baje de la cama, y empezó a buscarlo, y al fin lo encontré, estaba afuera meditando, estaba llorando, y decía mi nombre

**DAIKI: **Minako, no, no tengo que ser fuerte, te esperare

Eso me hizo, darme cuenta que estaba dormida por mucho tiempo, y me lance hacia él, aunque adolorida, igual me lance, él se preocupó pero me dejo que lo abrazara. Después de ese tierno abrazo, me dijo que me fuera a descansar o que me daría un castigo.

**DAIKI: **ya, ya ahora tienes que descansar, te daré un castigo.

**MINAKO: **y si no me voy, que castigo me darás.

Daiki, me levanto al estilo de esposa, cuando llegamos le dije que me acompañara dormir, el acepto, y así como paso ….

9 MESE DESPUES.

Mi vida no puede ser más feliz tengo un hijo maravilloso, y un esposo que no me deja ni respirar se preocupa eso es lo que hace mas feliz de lo normal. Decidí nombrarle _Hikaru_, porque tiene una luz especial que no sé cómo explicarlo, no podría ser mejor.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo especial dedicado a la madre de Po, y mil disculpas por no actualizar mi cabecita me abandona siempre por cosas del amor, pero volví, el siguiente capítulo será aún más fascinante, a una cosita más ****FELIZ DIA A TODAS LAS MADRES DE TODO EL MUNDO ATRAZADO****, espero que les haya gustado **

**Me despido chau :D**

**Posdata: me voy de viaje, si, si, se dirán pero porque cuando tienes clases, yo tampoco sé porque pero mi madre me dijo que voy a viajar con ella, así que ahora mis hermano pequeño subirá mis capítulos. **


	9. DIFICULTADES EN EL CAMINO

_Hola a todos, yo soy el hermano menor, aunque tengo 12 años, pero igual no soy tan menor, desde ahora en adelante, yo seré el que subirá los capítulos de este fic. Ahora que empiece el fic_

**Holis, como ustedes sabrán, me voy de viaje, no sé porque me voy solo sé que no podre actualizar, es por eso, que voy a escribir 3 capítulos adelantados, pero no lo voy a poder subir en vez de eso mi pequeño hermano lo subirá. Sin más que decir que empiece la película 3…2 y acción **

**CAPITULO 8: **DIFICULTADES EN EL CAMINO

**PO:** vamos hay que seguir no podemos rendirnos.

**LOS 5 FURIOSOS: **¡SI! **(dijeron algo cansados)**

**PO: **cúbranme, solo por un momento

**TIGRESA: **bien, todos alrededor de Po **(jadeando un poco)**

Todos los furiosos, se pusieron alrededor de Po destrozando las rocas que se acercaban al guerrero dragón, pero si alguna roca los alcazaba estaban perdidos. Solo les faltaba poco para que ya no pudieran defender a Po, pero lo tenían que hacer. Tigresa daba golpes a mas no poder, Víbora destrozaba pero un minuto más y ya no podría mantenerse en pie, Mono al igual que Mantis se notaban que si les llegaba un golpe seria su muerte segura, Grulla que todavía estaba herido, se esforzaba hasta el máximo. Todos se preguntaban que estaba pensando Po, pero lo sabrían en poco tiempo.

Mientras que los guerreros protegían a Po, él estaba diciendo _**¨ paz interior¨,**_ en ese momento hizo un semicírculo con su pie, i repitió en su mente _**¨ paz interior¨**__, _y a la vez haciendo unos movimientos, cuando dijo:

**PO: ¡**AHORA!, aléjense

Todos los furiosos se alejaron de Po, mientras que una roca gigantesca se acercaba a él, el solo no hacía nada tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando estuvo a punto de impactar contra el….

**LOS 5 FURISOS: **¡PO! **(gritaron al ver que la roca se acercaba a Po)**

Cuando…. vieron como Po _**desvió la roca**_ y dirigió hacia una de las bocas dragón **(de donde salen las rocas gigantescas)**

**LOS 5 FURIOSO: **Po **(gritaron de emoción)**

**PO: **¿Qué? , para que sepan Mantis fue el que solo acabo el frasco de Mono, no yo **(diciendo como si lo culparan de algo)**

**TIGRESA: **¡Po, cuidado!

En ese instante Po se dio vuelta y desvió la roca hacia una de las bocas dragón, y continuo hasta que, se tapó todas las _**bocas dragón, **_todos estaban cansados hasta Po, pero el guerrero dragón dijo:

**PO: **ahora todos levántense estas rocas no resistirán por mucho tiempo **(viendo que las bocas dragón estaban por colapsar, y también como sus amigos excepto tigresa, estaban tirados descansando)**

**VIBORA: **solo un ratito

**MONO, MANTIS Y GRULLA: **además ya no hay peligro **(dijeron al insinúo)**

**TIGRESA: **no hay tiempo como dijo Po, pronto estaremos aplastados por esas rocas

Y al decir eso todos empezaron a correr hasta llegar a un corredor, que conectaba al tercer nivel, nadie sabía cómo habían sacado fuerzas para correr pero lo hicieron a tiempo, porque en momento las bocas dragón colapsaron y salieron un millar de rocas gigantescas aplastándose entre ellos:

**GRULLA: **por poco…

**MONO: **ahora que nos salvamos**, **mantis ¿que paso con mi frasco de galletas? **(diciendo con algo de enojo)**

**MANTIS: **eto, Poooo me las pagaras (**dijo antes de que mono la ahorcara)**

**PO: **si es que sobrevives, ahora un poco de descanso** (dijo eso antes de que se dejara caer para descansar para recuperar fuerzas)**

Después de que mantis recibió una golpiza por parte de mono, todos los guerreros descansaban por el corredor que llevaba al tercer nivel, ya había pasado un día, pero los furiosos no lo notaron ya que el templo siempre estaba oscuro e iluminado por antorchas, a decir verdad Po solo descanso como 6 horas, mientras que los furiosos, descansaron media hora:

**TIGRESA: **tenemos que avanzar

**VIBORA: **si, pero Po todavía no despierta

**TIGRESA: (dirigiéndose hacia Po) **Po despierta, Po….., PO DESPIERTA, AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**PO: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,** (diciendo soñoliento y como si lo estuvieron culpando de algo),** ah, donde estoy, ya es de mañana.

**TIGRESA: **Po tenemos que seguir

**PO: **Ah sí, continuemos.

Todos los guerreros caminaban por el corredor que conectaba al siguiente, mientras que 4 de los 5 furiosos conversaban con el guerrero dragón, la maestra tigresa tenía una mirada perdida pensando en algo.

**MONO: **espero, que sobrevivamos al siguiente nivel

**PO: **No es para exagerar

**MANTIS: **que no es para exagerar, casi nos mata esas cosas

**PO: **ok, ok pero igual estamos vivos ¿no?

**GRULLA: **en eso, tienes razón

**TIGRESA: **llegamos

**VIBORA: **parece normal

**TIGRESA: **No te confíes

El tercer nivel era como una arena de batalla como para luchadores, tenía en esa arena a 10 guerreros de roca, 5 en cada lado, en posición de pelea, no se especifica de qué especies eran esos guerreros de roca, pero algo les decía que no sería fácil como el anterior. Todos estaban con cara de que no querían pasar, nadie se atrevía a pasar al siguiente nivel pero alguien se propuso a hacerlo:

**PO: **no sé ustedes pero yo continuare.

**TIGRESA: **vamos **(con tono de liderazgo, aunque siempre tiene ese tono)**

Los 4 furiosos restantes, solo vieron que su líder y el guerrero dragón se adentraban a la arena, pero ellos no se quedaron atrás, todos siguieron a sus líderes, todo parecía normal, hasta que:

**PO: **que bien no hay pruebas

**MANTIS: **nunca digas eso

**PO: **¿Por qué?

De repente se siente un temblor en el templo, cuando…., las estatuas se empiezan a mover y se dirigía hacia los guerreros.

**MANTIS: **por eso** (dijo mientras veía como las estatuas se dirigían hacia ellos)**

**PO: **yo y mi bocota

Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras _los guerreros de roca _**(hay que ponerlo así) **se acercaban con sus espadas de piedra.

MIENTAS EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO LEGENDARIO:

Yuko estaba ahí, no despegaba su mirada más que en la entrada del palacio legendario, ella sabía que se tardaría pero igual quería recibirlo cuando salga, pero por otra parte quería entrar y ayudar a su primer y único amor. Ya era de noche había pasado como un día desde que ingreso, así que aunque su maestro le llamara la atención, ingresaría si o si, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar:

**DAIKI: **¿Qué estás haciendo Yuko?

Yuko se dio vuelta, como si hubiera escuchado a un fantasma, lo miro con un poco de miedo **(solo un poco), **respiro hondo, para tomar valentía y dijo:

**YUKO: **maestro, ya sé que me dirá que regrese al templo, pero tengo que ir porque….

Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por su maestro.

**DAIKI: **puedes ir Yuko

**YUKO: **porque…. Yo amo…. a su hijo ¿Qué dijo? Disculpe, ¿qué dijo anteriormente?

**DAIKI: **que puedes ir

**YUKO: **en serio, no desconfió de usted maestro, pero habla en serio

**DAIKI: **hablo muy en serio, ándate ahora o cambiare de opinión.

**YUKO: **gracias, gracias, maestro **(después de decir eso, lo abrazo)**

**DAIKI: **Yuko… **(Dijo tiernamente, mientras era abrazado por Yuko)**

Después de eso, Yuko dio un golpe a la entrada del palacio, y antes de que entrara el maestro Daiki dijo algo que enrojeció a la joven panda.

**DAIKI: **sabes, ya me imagino ustedes dos como marido y mujer. **(Dijo antes de desaparecer)**

Eso hizo que Yuko sonrojara a mas no poder…..

_**Quienes crearon a PO: **_

_**Lo crearon DreamWorks, Él es el hijo adoptivo del Sr. Ping, y es uno de los estudiantes del maestro Shifu. Po es también profetizado como el Dragón Warrior, así como el guerrero de blanco y negro.**_

_**Datos sobre PO:**_

_**Po vivía en un pueblo de pandas hasta que el sádico pavo real Lord Shen había destruido como parte de su campaña para exterminar a la especie, tratando de evitar la profecía de que un guerrero "de blanco y negro "un día derrotarlo. A la orden del padre de Po, que se quedaron para defender la aldea, madre de Po huyó con su hijo. La madre de Po se las arregló para eludir temporalmente a los lobos y encontró una caja de rábanos en el que ocultaban su hijo., se sacrificó para atraer a las fuerzas de Shen lejos de su hijo. La caja fue enviada a través de China a un pueblo en el Valle de la Paz, donde el dueño de una tienda de fideos, el Sr. Ping, encontró al cachorro. Decidió criarlo como su hijo, dándole el nombre de Po. Y bueno lo demás ustedes lo saben**_

_**Personalidad de PO: **_

_**Ha madurado desde la segunda película pero igual, no deja de ser el alegre guerrero que da esperanza a todos. Cuando supo que su padre estaba vivo sus pensamientos se confundieron pero igual, acepto que él era su padre, cuando estuvo en el valle de los pandas, se sorprendió porque vio pandas igual que él. Y cuando estuvo cerca o converso con Yuko le vinieron imágenes vagas de su niñez cuando jugaba con ella. Ahora que está en el palacio está siendo mucho más líder que antes, lo que se espera en el siguiente capítulo…**_

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo sé que esta corto pero es que no me dio tiempo, ustedes saben por el viaje y esas cosas, espero que mi hermano lo publique o sino no le traigo su regalo**

**Nos vemos, chau**

_Bien, sé que me tarde en publicar este capítulo es que recién me acodaba de publicarlo, pero lo publique a las finales, nos vemos en la próxima publicación._


	10. ¡NO ME RENDIRE!

_Holaaaaaa, como sabrán ha pasado tanto tiempo, ahora publicare el capítulo siguiente_

**Hola a todos, ustedes saben, viaje/fic/publicaciones/imposible/hermano, acá está el segundo capítulo adelantado, mi padre casi me mata por estar por horas en la compu, pero valió la pena que empiece la película 3…2 y acción:**

**CAPITULO 9: **¡NO ME RENDIRE!

PO: yo y mi bocota

Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras _los guerreros de roca _(hay que ponerlo así) se acercaban con sus espadas de piedra. Los guerreros de roca eran grandes de como una casa, era un promedio.

**MONO: **Po, tienes mala suerte

**PO:** bueno, eso supongo

**TIGRESA: **ustedes dos, dejen de hablar no es hora de hacer bromas, ¿Qué hacemos guerrero dragón?

**PO: **ehhhh, romper como sea esas estatuas.

Todos, se dirigieron hacia estatuas gigantes, para destrozarlas de alguna forma.

**VIBORA: **ellos son 10 nosotros somos 6 ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**TIGRESA:** hacer lo que hacemos siempre, esforzamos al máximo **(mientras corría hacia las estatuas)**

**PO: **¡SENTIRÁN EL TRUENO!, vamos

Todos al llegar al coliseo, estuvieron a 10 metros de distancia, las estatuas dieron inicio a la pelea, dando un golpe hacia Po, el guerrero dragón esquivo saltando hacia atrás, todos sabían que tenían que hacer. Tigresa tenía 3 de esas estatuas, Víbora y grulla tenían a 2, mono y mantis también tenían a dos, y por último el guerrero dragón tenia a tres de ellos. Las estatuas los guerreros de roca parecían fáciles nuestros héroes, no se hacían problemas cuando peleaban con ellos, lo que daba problemas es que cuando se decían de uno guerrero de roca, se reconstruía, de nuevo y más grande y mucho más hábil en combate:

**(Después de que la estatua mandara el golpe hacia Po)**

**PO: **¡guao! Son fuertes

**TIGRESA:** pero nosotros lo somos más **(dijo antes de conectar un golpe a esas estatuas), **me pueden ayudar o se van a quedar mirando.

Todos reaccionaron al instante, y empezaron a pelear

**DE LADO DE PO:**

Increíble, esas estatuas si saben pelear, pero creo que me vendría bien un poquito de comida, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso…., que puedo hacer no puedo conectar ningún golpe, ahhh esto me está fastidiando, tranquilízate Po, _**Paz Interior, paz interior**_, estatuas se arrepentirán de desafiar al guerrero dragón.__

**DE LADO DE TIGRESA: **

Esto se está volviendo complicado, no puede ser que me están haciendo retroceder, no me está gustando esto…..

**DE LADO DE GRULLA:**

A la hora en que me lastime, no puedo hacer de ayuda en este estado, y Víbora está haciendo todo el trabajo no puedo permitir que lo esté haciendo sola, yo puedo hacerlo es mi obligación ayudarla como sea pero ayúdala…..

**DE LADO DE VIBORA: **

No puedo dejar que Grulla se sacrifique más, está herido, tengo que terminar esto lo más rápido posible por el bien de él, pero como….

**DE LADO DE MANTIS:**

Como me hubiera gustado encontrado una chica, tener una cita con ella, casarnos, sentar cabezas y que ella me comiera, o por lo menos haber conocido a mi padre…..

**DE LADO DE MONO:**

Si esto es el fin , como me hubiera gustado haberle hecho una broma a Po, ahhh tenía tantos planes, pero ahora creo que moriré…. **(Imaginándose las bromas que lo haría)**

Todos parecían que estaban cediendo a sus rivales, pero al comprender que estaba sucediendo, todos se juntaron y formaron un círculo, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba como las estatuas rugían **(extraño ¿no? Como unas estatuas pueden rugir), **hasta que las estatuas se lanzaron hacia nuestros héroes…..

**PO: **ahaaa, ahaaaaaa **(agitado), **fue divertido por una parte…

**MONO: **claaaaaaro, fue muuuuuuuuuuuuy divertido **(hablando sarcásticamente)**

**TIGRESA: **tengo un mal presentimiento **(dijo mientras se sentaba para descansar)**

De los restos de las estatuas, se agrupan y vuelven de nuevo pero esta vez más grandes que antes.

**MANTIS: **no es cierto, es una broma, pero ya lo vencimos

**PO: **no importa cuántas veces se levanten, nosotros venceremos

_DATOS DE TECNICAS NUEVAS:_

_Formaron __**la técnica **__**circulo de los maestros**__** (así lo llamare)**__: es una técnica que al parecer es defensiva y a la vez de ataque sirve para no gastar tanto tu anergia, ya que todos ayudan al mismo tiempo, es para atacar a grupos grandes, pero tiene un defecto al quitar un miembro del círculo, la técnica automáticamente se vuelve inservible. __**(Así se me olvida esa técnica la formaron ahí mismo en el palacio legendario)**_

Todos se reincorporaron nuevamente, era lo más lejos que ellos estaban llegando pero no se rendirán fácilmente. Ahora todos luchaban juntos sabían que si luchaban por separado muerte asegurada, por eso todos no se separaban pero era difícil desviar o esquivar los golpes. Uno de las estatuas golpeo a tigresa, llevando lejos del circulo de los maestros, y dejando inservible la técnica.

**PO: **¡TIGRESAAAAAAAAA!

**GRULLA: **ve amigo, nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora ve, rápido

Sin más perder tiempo, se fue corriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Tigresa estaba tirada en el suelo sin reaccionar, hasta que un grito la despierta— ¡TIGRESAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Po—dijo ella suavemente—mientras ella abría sus ojos para ver como la estatua estaba preparado para incrustar su espada en el estómago de su objetivo. Cuando de repente lo que se vio la dejo fría…

Vio que Po tenía la espada incrustada en su espalda, él estaba frente a tigresa, echado con la espada en su espalda, tigresa la saco y la arrojo, y un segundo antes de que se desmayara dijo—**si pude protegerte**- ya desmayado, la estatua recogió su espada se dirigió a sus objetivos, tigresa se paró, dejo suavemente a Po, sabía que no podría ganar pero haría cualquier cosa para proteger a sus queridos amigos en especial Po, solamente la estatua la golpeo, arrojándola a lado de Po, y justo cuando recibirían el golpe que lo mandarían a la muerte ….., alguien desconocido detuvo el puño de la estatua, era…..

**LOS 5 FURIOSOS: **Yuko…..

Y antes de darse cuenta Yuko, dio puñetazos a la estatua que lo hizo polvo, tigresa por su parte solo vio a Yuko parar el ataque lo demás estuvo oscuro.

Los demás furiosos que estaban peleando, ya no podían pelear , cuando vino Yuko…

EN EL JARDIN DE LA CASA DE DAIKI **(MAS PARASE UN PALACIO)**

Daiki meditaba como lo hacía un maestro, pero después su cara de paz, cambio a de una fastidio, le había dado un escalofrió, parecía que había presentido algo

**DAIKI: **se aproxima un mal, un mal que ni yo puedo igualarlo, espero que estés bien Hikaru, mi pequeño panda

Al decir esa última palabra se dirigió dentro de su casa

EN UNA ALDEA TODA DEZTROZADA:

Mientras que las 5 sombras destrozaban todo y matando algunas vidas, solo para pasar el tiempo, un encapuchado mostraba al Maestro Shifu como hacía para quitar vidas de inocentes.

**ENCAPUCHADO: **sabes Shifu así es como quitare la vida a tus alumnos, lentamente y pidiendo por su vida jajajajjajajjajajaaaaaaaaajjajajajajaj

**SUIFU: **cómo puedes hacer esto, que te he hecho,

**ENCAPUCHADO:** nada solo quiero ver como sufres y que veas como mueren tus alumnos

**SHIFU: **porque matas a vidas inocentes eres un moustruoooo

**ENCAPUCHADO: **ah esto solo lo hago por diversión, tu sabes para pasar el tiempo, pero bueno basta de hablar **(dándole un golpe para que se durmiera), ¡**ALUMNOS!

De repente aparecieron en un segundo:

**LAS 5 SOMBRAS: **Si maestro

**ENCAPUCHADO: **hora de irnos.

_**Quienes crearon a Tigresa: **_

_**Ustedes saben lo crearon DreamWorks, es la hija adoptiva de Shifu, y alumna al mismo tiempo, y una miembro de los 5 furiosos **_

_**Datos sobre Tigresa:**_

_**No se sabe quiénes eran sus padre, ni de donde es o si tiene un pariente vivo (espero que en la tercera película aclaren estas dudas), pero lo que sabemos hasta este momento es que la dejaron en el orfanato **__**Bao Gu.**__** Que no podía controlar su fuerza, después de eso viene el maestro Shifu, por pedido de una cuidadora, la entrena y por fin pudo dominar su fuerza, aunque muchos de los adultos todavía no la adoptaban al fin al cabo llega de nuevo el maestro Shifu, y le dice que vayan a casa (ah, fue un final feliz), pero después, no quiero recordar es un pasado triste, bueno lo demás ya saben**_

_**Personalidad de Tigresa**___

_**Ustedes saben cómo es tigresa, fría y distante, pero cuando llego Po al palacio de jade cambio drásticamente ahora está más abierta, pero igual sigue la misma tigresa que todos conocemos.**_

_**En esta tercera película esta confundida por el hecho de que no sabe que sentimiento es lo que está dentro de su corazón, siente un poco de celos (solo un poco de celos), hacia Yuko, ustedes saben lo que soñó. Ahora que está en el palacio legendario su primera misión es que nadie mas salga herido de sus amigos.**_

**Aquí llegue a completarlo este capítulo, la verdad es chiquito pero espero que las haya gustado, deséenme suerte en el viaje. Y también me di cuenta de que me pase de los puntos suspensivos perdón.**

**Se despide chau**

_Me tarde en subir este capítulo porque, tenía trabajos pero aquí esta discúlpenme por no subirlo ante, y respondiendo a la pregunta __**Rokenbu**__ no se la verdad. Le preguntare cuando regrese de su viaje._


	11. LO QUE QUEREMOS PROTEGER - parte 1

**CAPITULO 10: **LO QUE QUEREMOS PROTEGER –parte 1

P.O.V de Tigresa:

Me habían lanzado un puñetazo que no vi venir,…. Después de eso escuche un grito-¡TIGRESAAAAA!- mi cabeza no reaccionaba bien pero por eso pude despertar, ese grito no era normal ya la conocía – Po—dije un reconociendo aquella voz, abrí los ojos, vi que esa **cosa (la estatua)**, estaba preparada para asesinarme, tenía que moverme pero ya se estaba dirigiéndose hacia mí no podía hacer nada, solo esperar el golpe…..no sentí nada era extraño, pero lo que vi me horrorizo, por completo era….Po, me ha había salvado, pero lo que vi, es ver que la espada de roca estaba incrustada en su espalda, salía sangre , lo que se me vino en la mente era sacar esa maldita espada de Po, cuando la saque lo are coste en el suelo, rasgue un poco de mi ropa, solo para tapar por donde emanaba la sangre, después de eso me dio rabia, rabia de no poder ser más fuerte e impedir que me protegiera mi amigo y lo único que escuche de él fue - **si pude protegerte—**me puse de pie me daba igual si me ganaba solo quería proteger a mi amigo, corrí hacia la maldita estatua, pero fue inútil, me lanzo a lado de Po, no quería admitir que estaba derrotada, pero no pude mover, ya estaba hecho, ni mis amigos impedirían el ataque…..

Estaba a punto de desmayarme, cuando la vi, era Yuko, me había salvado la vida, no podía admitir que ella me había salvado y a la vez, a Po, me dio una ¿rabia? Desconocida parecía un sentimiento nuevo para mí no sé qué significaba pero lo estaba sintiendo.** (El sentimiento se llama celos)**

**E**staba cerrando mis ojos, no, yo quería pararme y proteger a mi amigo pero era inevitable, solo puedo desear de que Yuko derrote a esas cosas. **(Cerrando los ojos, o desmayándose)**

Fuera del P.O.V de Tigresa

Yuko había parado el ataque, con sus dos manos, se notaba que estaba molesta o fastidiada, habían lastimado a Po, y no dejaría esto así, se paró firme, y con sus dos manos sosteniendo la espada, lo arrojo, la estatua al ver esto se preparó para taclear a la alumna de Daiki, ella solamente, lo espero y cuando estuvo suficiente cerca, lo esquivo y cuando lo tuvo atrás le dio golpes al azar, paro, corrió directo hacia los otros furiosos, y cuando la estatua quiso voltearse se hizo ceniza.

Al llegar a los demás furiosos, las 9 estatuas pararon de atacar a los demás furiosos, y corrieron dirección hacia Yuko, mientas que los furiosos, se iban ver como estaban sus amigos.

Yuko por su parte se enfrentó a las estatuas: todas las estatuas rodearon a Yuko, todas esos monstruos bajaron sus espadas hacia Yuko, levantaron sus espadas y se dieron cuenta que no había nada, de un momento a otro, dos estatuas de las nueve, salieron volando, las otras 7 fueron empujadas un poco de su sitio con solo una ráfaga de viento, al ver las dos que ya no estaban se habían hecho polvo, la 7 estatuas, empezaron a sentir como se sentían más livianos, y de repente se volvieron polvo.

EN CAMARA LENTA:

Al ver Yuko que las estatuas la rodeaban, salto antes de que llegaran, se puso atrás de las estatuas canalizo todo su poder y cuando levantaron sus espadas, golpeo dos de ellas, mandándola a volar lejos de las otras 7, después de eso hizo una ráfaga de aire para distraer a las 7 estatuas, cuando hizo eso dio golpes el centro de las estatuas, el estómago, varias veces hasta que se hicieron polvo las dos estatuas, al reponerse las 7 estatuas, Yuko aprovecho para darles golpes al azar a cada uno de los restantes.

DE LADO DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS:

No sabían si dejarla pelear o ir por sus amigos pero algo les decía que estaría bien, cuando alcanzaron a Po y a Tigresa, pudieron ver que Po estaba sangrando demasiado, mientras que en Tigresa solo estaba inconsciente.No sabían que hacer no podían tapar la herida de Po, pues no habían traído vendajes. De inmediato una ráfaga se acercó en donde estaban los 5 furiosos, era Yuko, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo retenía, saco de sus bolsillos vendajes, suficientes para todos.

**Lo siento, por no subir ningún capitulo en un largoooooo tiempo, no tengo tiempo así que solo diré que en el próximo capítulo les explico y de nuevo lo siento les juro que les explicare todo en el siguiente capitulo**

**Adiós, o chau :D**


	12. LO QUE QUEREMOS PROTEGER- parte II

**CAPITULO 12: **LO QUE QUEREMOS PROTEGER –parte 2

Todos estaban exhaustos por aquella batalla, ya que lo dejaron un poco malheridos pero no como lo habían dejado a Po y a Tigresa, seguían descansando y Yuko a la do de Po, se encontraban en el pasillo que los llevaría al otro nivel, paso la tarde y ya era de noche, ya habían pasado 3 días, y medio día después de lo sucedido.

Todos se encuentran con los ánimos abajo por la razón porque no pudieron vencer a esas estatuas y si no hubiera llegado la alumna de Daiki estarían quien sabe que….

Amaneció y de repente Tigresa despierta de golpe:

TIGRESA: …..POO, AHHHHH, ME DUELE.

VIBORA: no te levantes tigresa, estas un poco adolorida, solo descansa

TIGRESA: ¿Qué paso?

MANTIS: nos dieron una paliza, eso es lo que paso

VIBORA: ¡mantis!

GRULLA: pero es cierto

MONO: si no hubiera venido Yuko nos habrían matado.

Tigresa dirige su mirada hacia Yuko que estaba a lado de Po, en un momento recordó todo lo que pasó, en ese mismo instante Po empieza a tener pesadillas Yuko y los cinco furiosos se preocuparon, Yuko intento despertarlo pero no funcionaba, parecía que nadie podría despertarlo, después de un minuto se tranquilizó, todos preocupados, nadie podía hacer nada solo esperar y rogar que estuviera bien.

4* día:

Los furiosos se habían recuperado por completo excepto la luchadora del estilo tigre, se movía y podía caminar pero no tanto, Yuko no se movía de su sitio, todos estaban hambrientos, al escuchar eso la panda saco de la nada **(¿no sé de donde lo saco?) **un bolso con frutas,se las entrego, ella solo saco seis, sobraba uno, lo guardo para cuando despertara Po se lo comiera.

En la tarde:

SUEÑO DE PO:

Quien eres tu, o que eres porque estás aquí respóndeme, donde estoy porque, sigo vivo…

FUERA DEL SUEÑO:

PO: QUIEN ERESSSSSSS, ahhh MI ESPALDA

LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y YUKO: Poooooooooooo!

Todos abrazaron a Po

PO: ok, sé que me extrañaron pero me pueden soltar, me está doliendo algo y es un dolor fuerte.

LOS 5 FURIOSOS: lo sentimos

Yuko se quedó parada, empezó a derramar lágrimas, y después de un rato la abrazo con tal fuerza que casi asfixia Po,

Po: Ya, YA Yuko gracias por preocuparte por mi **(un poco ruborizado)**

**Po: **una pregunta ¿salimos vivos?

MONO: SIP, pero lastimados, en especial tu

VIBORA: menos mal que llego Yuko

PO: ahhh, lo siento pero no tendrán por ahí comida mi estómago esta que ruge como un monstruo jeje **(rugiendo el estómago de Po)**

YUKO: ….** (Le dio en su mano la manzana que le había dejado)**

PO: oh, gracias

Después de comerlo empezó una charla que todos necesitaban, ya que están deprimidos, Po les había dado las confianza de nuevo, Yuko era la única que no hablaba se apartaba del grupo, miraba a Po todo el tiempo**(es enserio)**

Iba pasando las horas y todos practicaban, pera el siguiente nivel, menos Po el seguía descansando a lado de él estaba Yuko, pendiente de lo que él quería.

Mientras eso ocurría, en un momento Tigresa miro de rabia a Yuko, la razón no se sabe, solo la miro muy pero muy feo, solo lo hizo un segundo para que Yuko lo pudiera ver, sabía que significaba pero ella prefirió calla

Afuera del templo legendario:

Daiki esperaba afuera del templo en una posición de loto, pareciera que estaba angustiado, con los ojos cerrados, reacciono de inmediato, con una cara de preocupación, miro la entrada de la puerta y dijo:

DAIKI: espero que llegue a tiempo, y ya no sea demasiado tarde

Dentro del templo legendario:

5* día:

En el quinto día Po se había recuperado la mitad, daba golpes leves, sus compañeros querían que no siguiera pero ustedes saben, Po nunca hace caso:

VIBORA: no deberías pararte Po, no te recupera del todo

PO: lo siento, víbora pero no podemos esperar tenemos que seguir

MONO: no mientras estés así viejo

PO: ahh pero que tercos que si estoy bien, no podemos perder ni un solo día mas

TIGRESA: déjenlo, si él quiere que sigamos, seguiremos, pero con una condición, alguien debe estar a tu lado por si algo sale mal, si quieren yo puedo ofrecerme.

Yuko de inmediato, toco el hombro de Po y le dijo en el oído **(milagro de que ya no se desmayara al hablarle a Po).**

**PO: **descuida, parece que Yuko estará pendiente de mi **(dijo todo inocente sin saber que hizo la peor cosa de esta película, es enserio) (no se preocupen después tigresa hará algo solo esperen, pero no piensen mal XD)**

Por un momento solo un momentito gruño, Yuko fue la única que la escucho.

Al hacer eso, todos se dispusieron, a seguir con su aventura, recorrieron el pasillo, y encontraron un gran espacio, y parecía que el techo estaba descubierto, y era de noche, se veía la luna con el color de la noche, un azul oscuro:

PO: guaooo, esto parece como si fuera sacada de una historia de terror

MANTIS: si (en ese instante se acercó sigilosamente a grulla y….) BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

GRULLA: ahhhhhhhh, no me asustaste

MANTIS: si claro

PO: vamos, hay que entrar

Cuando entraron a la primera pisado, salieron de las paredes, unos espíritus que no se les reconocía de que especie eran, al mismo tiempo todos se pusieron en posición de batalla, menos Yuko que estaba en posición de loto:

PO: Yuko que estás haciendo

No hubo respuesta, ella solo respiro hondo y finalmente hablo:

YUKO: confía en mí

Mientras eso, los espíritus se iban acercando, de pronto, los guerreros, se desplomaron en suelo, todos parecían que estaban muertos, pero respiraban, solo se les veía desplomados, como si estuvieran, durmiendo o algo parecido, se quedó todo en silencio, y la imagen se fue alejando….

**Bueno hasta ahí mi fic espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco a todo y las nuevos por seguir mi historia, y ya tengo 35 reviews, ha festejar. **

**Y ustedes se preguntaran porque no subí el capítulo, tres palabras: ****falta de inspiración****, ahora si me disculpan me dijeron por ahí que mi inspiración esta en Europa así que me voy, inspiración no te vayas ahí voy, si vieron o encuentran a mi inspiración, me lo dicen.**

**Chau, o adiós :D**


End file.
